


Elysian Cloud

by CPTAdmen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPTAdmen/pseuds/CPTAdmen
Summary: After the end of the war, Shepard and Liara use the Shadow Broker's network to build the Elysian Cloud, a luxury liner where the theme is sex and where their friends can relax and do what they love: fuck their clients and each other.





	1. Chapter 1

                “Thank you for coming by. Anything else we can do for you?” Shepard said as her and Liara’s last scheduled client left.

                “I couldn’t ask for anything else if I wanted to, I’m spent,” he replied happily.

Shepard winked “Come back and see us anytime.” She closed the door after him and happily crawled back onto the bed next to her bondmate. Liara hummed and nestled back into her arms. “He was a lively one, huh?” the human said softly.

“Mmm, very enthusiastic. You’re still the best part of every session,” Liara replied.

“Hmhm! The feeling is mutual.” Shepard kissed her cheek and noticed a small bit of seed left over. “Here, let me get that.” She ran her tongue lusciously up her lover’s cheek, lapping up the stray droplet of cum.

“Nnn, thank you Shepard.” They shared a content sigh and basked in the warmth of delicious afterglow. They were positively filled with cum from both ends and it sat comfortably and warm inside of them. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Liara mused.

“Wellll, it was kind of a complicated set up. More than that it took me a while to bring it up because you’re…well, you.”

Liara looked back at her with teasing eyes. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I lost two years, you were still innocent, nerdy little Liara to me.”

“I’m the Shadow Broker, Shepard.”

“I know! Still, you did describe dirty sex as ‘tawdry.’”

Liara nudged her, but kept smiling all the same. “At least we got around to it eventually.”

“Mmm. So, now what? No more guests today. Snooze till dinner?”

“Perhaps.” She shifted happily. “I am feeling a little lazy.”

“Threesomes will do that.”

“Particularly so many in one day on top of everything else.” Liara hungrily rubbed her thighs together. “Oh, we should go and see Samara’s show.”

“Ooo, yeah that’d be fun. We should probably clean up a little first.”

Liara looked a little confused. “I didn’t think we missed any.”

Shepard grinned mischievously. “Liara, sit up a little.” She did and moaned as Shepard’s fingers gently slipped into her folds. It didn’t take her long to find the last memento of their final guest of the day. Liara could feel it as well. “I…see your point,” she said wispily.

Shepard withdrew her fingers and hungrily sucked them clean. “Shower, then we’ll go.”

 

                They showered together as per usual, hands wandering over every inch of each other’s bodies. When Shepard was clean and dry, she turned to their wardrobe. As per ship regulations, most of it was very minimal. Shepard donned a lacey black bra, a matching thong, stockings and garter belt and a pair of black heels. Liara emerged from the bathroom after and donned the same in white. They enjoyed matching, and since they took most of their clients together it usually went over well.

                Shepard bit her lip and hugged Liara from behind as she slipped on her second shoe. “You look absolutely gorgeous, love.”

                “So do you,” the asari replied, running a hand up the soft cloth of one of Jane’s stockings.

                “Come on, we need to get good seats.”

                “That shouldn’t be a problem, I have a little surprise waiting for you when we get there.”

                “Oh?”

                Liara spun carefully in her arms and kissed the tip of her nose. “And I won’t breathe another word about it until it’s time.” She slid away and out the door, leaving Shepard to follow, intrigued, aroused, and very much in love with her.  

                They strutted together along the smooth carpet and wide windows of the Elysian Cloud, smiling at staff or clients they recognized. The Cloud was their dream project, eight decks of gorgeous luxury liner built room by room by the both of them, and guarded by a small but deadly fleet of ships. Every one of them, the Cloud included used the IES stealth system. The Cloud drifted wherever was profitable, and only those they wanted to allow on board could find it. It had been a substantial investment, but the Shadow Broker had made it back inside the first two weeks of the fleet’s operation.

                This was because the Cloud was the culmination of Jane and Liara’s ultimate retirement plan. The ship had everything they wanted or needed, and the only thing they had to do to keep it was something they both adored. And not just them. Much to both of their surprise and delight, many members of Shepard’s crew had joined. Their idea of relaxation and entertainment it seemed was similar.

                On their way to The Shark, the Cloud’s on board club they passed a number of minor clients. They hadn’t the sway or funding to enjoy the company of Shepard or her team, but they were welcome aboard nonetheless, there were plenty of other entertainers to keep them busy. Besides, they joined in some of the events and had their fun with them that way. As Shepard thought this, a speaker above chimed as if responding to her thoughts. “Welcome to the Elysian Cloud. Your current commander is Ashley Williams. As per her orders, half price on all traditional Earth drinks, and _all_ clientele are welcome to join her in her quarters. The next commander change will be in one hour.” Of course Shepard was the official CO at all times, but the unofficial changes made for delightful power plays and a nice variety of debauchery.

                They reached the entrance to The Shark and Gerran the turian bouncer stood aside at once. “Welcome commander, Dr. T’Soni.” Liara took Shepard’s arm and led her inside. The club was packed and lively, but not messy. Any clients that treated it like Omega were swiftly dealt with, and their mess removed. The Shadow Broker knew how to find the best. The center stage sported a tall stripper pole, currently unoccupied, but that would change soon.

                Liara led Jane to a pair of comfortable chairs she’d reserved for them. They sat and Shepard gave her a searching look. “Not yet, be patient,” Liara teased.

                Shepard sighed in mock frustration and looked around while they waited for the show to start. Dancers wandered here and there, frequently whisking people away into the back for private services. All manner of clients populated the club. Asari, humans, quarians, krogan, turians, salarians, even elcor, hannar, one or two batarians and a lone drell. Some drank, some talked, some chatted up the entertainers, but they all had one thing in common. They were all terribly horny, and they’d come to the Cloud to satisfy their desires in the most delightful ways possible.

                “Shepard, it’s been far too long,” said a familiar voice.

                Jane turned to see a familiar, and still unfortunately green asari. “Shiala! Welcome, I’m glad you decided to accept my invitation.” She beamed and shared a brief embrace with her. “You know my bondmate, Liara?”

                “Yes, we met on Ferros.” They shared a similar embrace.

                “I’m very glad I’m not pointing a gun at you this time, Shiala,” Liara mused.

                “As am I.”

                “Stay as long as you like, we’re always around if you need anything,” Shepard said.

                “Yes, about that. I, ah…” Shepard waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts. “I was hoping I could reserve some time with you.”

                Jane beamed and leaned back, showing off her body. “Aaah. I’d love to. With just me, or both of us?”

                Shiala caught a delighted giggle before it could escape her, she was so entranced she hadn’t even thought that was possible. “Both, please, if that’s possible.”

                “Of course it is. I’ll write you in, you’ll get a message once you’re added. We should be free sometime in the next two days or so.”

                “Thank you Shepard.” She stood a little awkwardly, arguing with herself. Shepard and Liara exchanged a knowing look and smiled sensually. “Would you…? Would it be all right if I…?”

                Shepard reached a hand up and pulled her down into a quick but luscious kiss. As soon as she was free, Liara did the same. Shiala flushed with heat and grinned gleefully. “Th-thank you.”

                “The war’s over, Shiala. Have some fun, we’ll see you soon,” Shepard said.

The asari vanished into the club and Liara turned to her bondmate with a knowing smile. “She has a bit of a crush on you, you know.”

“Is someone jealous?”

“I’m not sure how many people we’ve both slept with today. It would make no sense for me to be.” Shepard rested her head on her chin and waited. “But…perhaps just a little.”

Jane brought her over into a long loving kiss and stroked her cheek. “You know I’m yours, Liara.”

Liara smiled the way only Jane could make her. “I do, that’s what makes all of this possible. And wonderful.”

“Don’t worry about Shiala, I don’t think she knew I had a bondmate before now.”

“Mmm.” That did make Liara feel better.

The lights dimmed everywhere but the stage and the club quickly fell into a hush. Patrons scrambled to find their seats and the two turned back to the stage, making themselves comfortable as their considerable appetites reignited to enjoy the oncoming delight.

“Dearest guests of the Elysian Cloud, please welcome to the stage our main attraction of the evening. Premium admission is still available. The alluring sapphire of The Shark: Samara!”

The Curtains drew back and Samara strutted proudly onto the stage. The crowd cheered its approval. Jane and Liara felt a wonderful bolt of lust as they gazed upon their companion. She was clad in red heels, fishnet stockings and a crimson corset that stopped just below her breasts and well above where her legs met. Her facial ornaments remained as they always had, and they shone brilliantly in the spotlight as she walked with sultry determination to the pole. The music started at once, loud and powerful, matching the rapid pounding of the audiences sex-crazed hearts.

Samara swung around the pole and worked her way up and down it, spreading her legs and showing all of her to the audience. Many cheered and whistled. Samara smiled sensually toward them, delighting in being admired and craved by so many. She spun and twirled, locking her legs around the pole and leaning back, displaying not just her strength but her flexibility as well. She was queen of the stage, and every second made her feel so wonderfully alive. She ran her hands up her body, touching herself for all to see, massaging her breasts, cupping her ass. She landed a loud smack on her rear, making more than just hearts twitch.

She leaned over the stage, burying one lucky patron in the front row’s face in her breasts. He was so stunned and turned on it took only a light push from Samara’s finger to push him back into his seat. The crowd chuckled and Samara resumed dancing, eyelids drooped and luscious lips curled in an erotic smirk. She extended her legs all the way up the pole and spun, showing herself off again, though now it was easy to see that she was very wet. She danced and danced, running her hands all over herself. The audience was completely enraptured.

 At last the music finished. Samara raised a leg, clung to the pole with one hand and posed for her adoring fans. The club erupted with cheering, applause, whistles and more. Samara smiled warmly and carefully regained her normal footing. When the noise started to die down, she raised her omnitool.

“And now, dear guests, the true main attraction,” Samara said, voice amplified. Everyone fell silent. Repeat attendees were giddy with anticipation, newcomers intrigued. “For those who purchased premium admission, please join me on the lower stage. I shall ensure we _all_ enjoy ourselves,” she said with a mischievous smile. “Everyone else I am afraid will have to be content with watching.”

Several men shot eagerly to their feet to join Samara on the lower stage. Others scrambled closer for a better view. Shepard eagerly rubbed her thighs together and bit her lower lip. “Mmm-mmm! This is gonna be good,” she said. Liara hummed in agreement. Samara strutted down onto the lower stage. The lights shifted to illuminate it instead, as she and four lucky guests took their places.

“Now, how would you like to arrange yourselves?” Samara asked.

“Gaiman paid for all of us tonight, he should get first choice,” one of them said.

“Is that so? All right Mr. Gaiman, what would you like?” Samara asked.

“I’d very much like to have you ride me, Ms. Samara,” he said.

Samara smirked. “Of course. And you three?”

“I want to feel that sweet mouth around my cock,” another said, clearly in a little less control of himself than Gaiman or the first speaker.

Samara took it in turn though. “So you shall. Would you two be content with handjobs?” the other two nodded vigorously and all four reached down to undo their pants. Gaiman sank to the floor on his back and the other three stood above him. Samara sank gracefully to her knees. She slipped a pair of fingers into herself, quickly ensuring she was ready. Gaiman’s cock was already hard and oozing precum. Samara aligned herself carefully, then sank onto it. She rolled her head back and moaned so gloriously that Shepard could hear cloth shifting behind her as so many crossed their legs. The asari began working herself steadily up and down and turned her head to service her other three charges.

She took the eager one’s cock in her hand and gave it a few quick strokes, it didn’t take much to ensure he was hard. Then she opened her mouth wide and took him hungrily between her lips. She closed her eyes and moaned in bliss around the cock and quickly took the other two in her hands, stroking hard but steady and slow. A few strokes in Samara briefly released the cock in her mouth and said. “If I could make a request, would you two try to save your selves for me? I want to swallow all of it.”

Those words made the whole club thrust forward a little and one of the two receiving Samara’s silky handjobs softly growl “god yes you dirty girl.”

“Mmm,” Samara hummed, taking the eager man’s cock back into her mouth. She rode and stroked and sucked, rolling her hips and bobbing her head with the practiced skill of a master. A number of audience members who simply couldn’t stand it were starting to masturbate. Couples were making out and other entertainers (particularly the asari wearing similar facial ornaments) were rapidly disappearing into the back. Samara knew not just how to please her partners, but how to please the crowd as well. She made sure the slurps and gulps of her work were very audible, as was the steady *slap slap slap!* from her regular fucking.

As she’d expected, it wasn’t long before the eager man was thrusting forward and showing the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm. As her thrust forward one final time Samara opened her throat wide and took him as deep as she could. All present could easily hear the delicious gulping sounds as she swallowed his load and then finally withdrew him from her mouth. She took care to do so slowly and parted from his member by planting a kiss on the head. She sighed with erotic delight and looked between the other two. “Are either of you close?”

“I am, god I am pleaseaaaaaah…” As he spoke Samara gleefully slipped his cock between her lips and swallowed his cum just as loudly and happily. She parted from him with another kiss and basked in delight as she felt the warm load settle down into her belly. The third came quickly after that and she repeated the process, her body flushing with joyous heat. Gaiman below reached up and took her hips to fuck her harder and with her own hands freed she balanced herself and took at once to the increased speed.

“I’m not gonna last, much longer! Ms. Samara!” He groaned.

“I am not either. Fill me up, fill me with your cum!” Samara gasped, curling her toes as she approached orgasm. His cock exploding inside of her sent Samara over the edge and she let out a long, luscious groan as her inner muscles clenched around him, milking every last drop out as waves of pleasure finally took her over, her reward for a delightful and hard nights work.

                They fell still and panted. Gaiman straightened his glasses. “That was a helluva workout,” he joked. The audience chuckled, as did Samara. She hoisted herself up and let him withdraw, drawing a few soft noises of pleasure from them both. He collected his pants, all four of them thanked her and then returned to the audience. Samara stayed on her knees, now more comfortably seated.

                “My omnitool says I have one more taker for the evening, but they’ve yet to come forward. I assume you want me to yourself? Come over when you are ready, I promise I do not bite,” she said with a sensual smile.

                Liara smiled with adoration and lightly tapped Jane’s arm. “I purchased premium admission for you tonight, my love.”

                Shepard shook her head quickly, not quite able to believe what she’d just heard. “You what?”

                “Shepard, I’m not blind. I saw the way you looked at Samara aboard the Normandy. I still see it now. I don’t mind, she’s a gorgeous woman. And now, you get to try her yourself.”

                Jane blinked as she processed this information, then beamed eagerly and started to get up. “How the hell am I going to pay you back for this?”

                Liara let her lips curl into a sultry smile. “Already taken care of. I get to watch, don’t I?” Shepard gave her bondmate a quick kiss, then strutted onto the stage.

                A few gasps and murmurs came from the crowd that was still watching as commander Jane Shepard herself marched forward, heels clacking to enjoy the talents of the skilled asari stripper. Samara’s eyes lit up with surprise and then erotic intrigue as Shepard approached. “Shepard, so you are my mysterious fifth client of the evening?”

                “I am.”

                Samara licked her lips and looked the commander up and down. “Wonderful. How may I please you?”

                Shepard slipped her thong down and stepped out of it. “I want you to eat me out,” she said simply.

                “Mmm, with pleasure.” Samara unfurled her tongue and leaned in.

                “But first?”

                The asari stopped. “Hm?”

                “Something I’ve always wanted to say and have you do for me.” Samara waited and Shepard looked hard into her eyes. They were both burning with hunger. “Shake those big beautiful blue tits for me,” she said, delighting in how dirty it sounded. Samara hummed with debased pleasure and obediently shimmied her shoulders, making her breasts bounce and shake. “Very good. Please resume, and feel free to touch yourself while you do it, I know I’m going to.”

                Samara unfurled her tongue once more and slipped it hungrily into Jane’s sopping wet folds. The human moaned with relief and delight as she finally felt the touch of someone she’d lusted after for so long. Samara slipped a hand between her legs and into her pussy. It was still filled with cum, but that only made it more arousing. A little leaked out as she fingered herself, dribbling onto the floor where the rest of the club could see. Her other hand cupped Jane’s ass for support while her tongue danced and explored.

                Shepard curled a hand carefully into Samara’s crests to hold her in place and rolled her head back. Very little in the galaxy could measure up to being eaten out by such a beautiful asari while so many sex starved people, including one whom she loved more than anything watched.

                Liara slipped one hand into her panties and another under her bra. She cupped her breast and masturbated vigorously while she watched the incomparable asari matron eat out her love. The only thing that could have possibly made her more excited was the thought of what Jane might do to return this favor to her.

                Shepard slipped her own hand up to her chest. Someone in the crowd called for her to “Take it off!” She looked in the direction of the voice and gleefully stripped her bra off. Her healthy freckled breasts rolled free and she immediately cupped one and began massaging it, now gently rolling her hips into Samara’s tongue.

                Overhead the speaker chimed again. “Attention all guests, the current commanding officer is now…Jack. Your new CO shall now issue orders.” Shepard moaned and pushed Samara deeper onto her cunt, Jack’s particular way with words was the only way this could get hotter. “Okay people, my regular bondage lessons start in half an hour, if you’re gonna tie people up on this ship you’d damn well better do it properly. Anyone who has someone they need punished can also bring them to me, either to use my space or to have me do it while they watch. Half price on all floggers and paddles at the shop on deck three. And most importantly, Miranda. When you’re done shaking your ass on stage, find that cute little cheerleading uniform I got you and meet me in my quarters. I plan on lifting that skirt and fucking some real team spirit into you.”

                Shepard caught Liara’s eye in the audience as both of them came together. This beautiful ship of perversion and bliss was as close to heaven for them as they’d ever be able to get.              


	2. Chapter 2

Samara moaned around a mouthful of Shepard’s quim as orgasm washed over her for a second time. Shepard eased off of her crests and gazed down at her happily. “Thank you,” she said breathily.

                “Really, commander, it was my pleasure.” Shepard collected her discarded undergarments and Samara got carefully to her feet. “I’m afraid that is the end of the show, but I will be available to see either groups or individuals for the rest of the evening. Send a request via omnitool. I promise you all, I am far from out of energy.” She strutted back behind stage, hips swaying, a tiny blush on her cheeks as she felt the collective eyes of the club stare longingly after her. The spell broke as the curtains closed, and a number of people scrambled to pull up their omnitools.  

                Shepard hooked her bra back on and sat down next to her bondmate. Liara greeted her with an adoring kiss, tucking her fingers into her hair. “Enjoy the show?” Jane teased. She reached down and slipped a hand under her lover’s waistband. “Hmhm, it certainly feels like you did.”

                “I’ll have to purchase premium attendance for both of us next time,” Liara cooed. “Or maybe just have her join us during her regular hours.”

                “That’s a pleasant thought.”

                “But perhaps one for later. Dinner?”

                “Yes please, this is tiring work.”

                Liara beamed and curled a few locks of Shepard’s hair around her finger. “Yes, having sex around the clock, such a horrible charge to bear.”

                Shepard scooped her lover into her lap and leaned in close. “Am I going to have to punish you?”

                The asari blushed and nestled into Shepard’s embrace. “If you are, we should wait until we’re alone. Or at least charge our spectators.” Commander Jane Shepard turned a lot of heads without being mostly naked and having a similarly dressed doctor Liara T’Soni sitting in her lap.

                “*sigh* So be it.”

 

                They left the club and wandered towards the next deck up. There were four restaurants on board and they decided to let the smell guide them towards one once they reached the upper deck. They passed Miranda on the way up. She was indeed wearing a matching tight navel-exposing top, knee high socks and a very short skirt. She smiled, a little flush in her cheeks and said “I think she’s developing a bit of a fetish.”

                “Only for you Miranda,” Shepard replied. “Have fuuun!” Miranda rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t hide her excitement very well. Jack had taken to fucking her very often, and Miranda always left in a good mood.

                “How long before they start living together?” Shepard said knowingly as Miranda disappeared around the corner.

                “Two weeks at most,” Liara said. “A week after that she’ll be wearing a collar when she’s not dancing.”

                Shepard giggled scandalously and tucked a hand around her bondmate’s hip. “You are so cute when you’re bad.”

                They ate at “Comforts of Home” in the company of clients and staff alike, though their table was quickly filled with friends. Kelly Chambers still in her dancers outfit joined first, she’d spent most of the day entertaining with private dances. Samantha Traynor sat down shortly after, looking very relaxed in a translucent red nightgown. Shepard asked how she was acclimatizing, as she’d joined the crew most recently.

                “Shepard, I have beautiful women buried inside me or vice versa all day long. I feel fantastic,” She replied.

                Tali settled in next. Her joining had been the most surprising. When she’d come to ask Shepard and the commander had expressed the obvious confusion and concern, Tali had giggled and shown off her newest acquisition. With a few taps of her omnitool, she could fade and articulate any part of her suit to show her body underneath, and feel every touch of the world around her as if it wasn’t there. Her subsequent joining and very powerful sexual awakening had made her very popular aboard the Cloud. She hardly ever left her breasts or lower torso un-faded these days. Even over dinner she contemplated finding a client there in the restaurant to share her seat so she could ride him.  

                Miranda joined them after a while, hair a little messy and bearing the unmistakable blissful glow of someone who’s just been fucked silly. “How was it?” Kelly asked teasingly.

                Miranda shrugged. “All right.” She was doing a very bad job of hiding her satisfied grin.

                “Is Jack a gentle, passionate lover?” Samantha teased.

                Miranda stifled a hysterical laugh. “Ohoho god no. Predictably she likes it rough.”

                “How rough?” Liara asked. Miranda blushed and stood up. She bit her lower lip and lifted her skirt, displaying a few neat dark pink hand marks on her ass. “Aaah, very nice.”

                “She’s _really_ good at spanking,” Miranda said, lowering her skirt and sitting carefully back down.

                “How are you with the cheerleader thing?” Kelly asked.

                Miranda started to reply, changed her mind and smiled a little sheepishly. “Honestly…it is kind of hot.”

                “It is,” Shepard said admiringly.

                “That’s fraternization with a crewmate commander,” Miranda replied, pointing with her fork. “And I happily endorse it.”

                “You and me both, it’s a good set up,” said a voice from an empty seat. Kasumi Goto materialized, one of the few people aboard the ship dressed as she always was, though that was only while she wasn’t entertaining.

                “Evening Kasumi, how’s business?” Shepard asked.

                “Exceptional. The live stream of Samara’s show drew 500,000 viewers and earned twice as many credits in purchases of the recording. I’ll have the rest of the days take ready for review in a half hour or so.” On days Kasumi wasn’t gleefully servicing clients like the rest of them she wandered the ship invisibly recording the finest and most arousing things that happened aboard. Anyone that came aboard had the arrangement explained and consented to it. Clients had their faces hidden in post-production, staff did not. They were the main attraction after all. The Cloud wasn’t cheap to keep in the sky and fully stocked. Plus new clothes, medical staff, and everyone’s paycheck added up to a considerable bottom line.

                While Shepard and Liara were pondering such complications in the early days of building the Elysian Cloud, Kasumi had made her presence known and made a suggestion. What better way to make more credits than by charging the rest of the galaxy to see their heroes fucking ship patrons and each other in every conceivable way? Kasumi would capture it completely invisibly, no disturbance to clients or staff. After she was done, the best of her finds would be edited together by professionals and finally okayed by Shepard and of course the Shadow Broker herself. Once it was done it was released to the galaxy at wide for a fair price. The extranet porn industry had quickly been taken by storm, all practically anyone was watching came from the Elysian Cloud. Commander Shepard and her team fucking for money? Who wouldn’t pay to see it?

                “Any highlights you want to share now?” Tali asked.

                “Oh I have a fun little clip from miss Williams’s quarters right here.” Kasumi pulled up a window to show the crowd. It was a little hard to believe it was Ashley in the video. She was surrounded by every kind of guest possible and servicing as many as she could. A batarian’s distinctive twin cocks pounded into her pussy and ass doggy style with his hands on her hips to keep her stable. Her own hands grasped a pair of turian members and a human woman held her firmly to her slit, keeping her healthily lapping at her inner folds.

                “Oooo, very nice,” Kelly commented.

                “It sounds just as good as it looks.” Kasumi turned the sound up a little. Ashley was clearly in heaven, moaning and panting around a mouthful of pussy.

                “Uhn! I should fuck humans more often,” the batarian commented.

                “Heheh, we’re a good lay,” the woman added. “This slut in particular. Enjoying yourself, whore?”

                “Mmuh, nyeees,” Ashley said between strokes.

                “Hope she’s got the stamina to match that enthusiasm, I’m next,” said a krogan in the background. Kasumi ended the clip.

                “Awww,” Tali groaned.

                “Sorry, you’ll have to pay to see the rest.”

                “I might just take you up on that, depending on how that krogan did,” Tali replied.

                “Oh it was good. Krogan have four testicles, remember? The cumbath he gave her, mmm! The stuff of legends.” Everyone had a little erotic shiver when they heard that. “I should know. I stayed to help clean up.” With that and a wink she disappeared again. After dinner most of the table went off to seek out fresh company. Miranda went back to Jack’s place, apparently she wasn’t done with her yet. One of the others in the restaurant scooped both Kelly and Samantha up for the evening while Shepard and Liara went back to their room.

The captains’ cabin was very lavish. Massive bed, shower and hot tub, skylight, and of course it was covered top to bottom in sex toys. Jane and Liara stripped down to nothing, nestled under the covers and pulled up a few different holo displays. Their finances, extranet traffic, location, list of clients and dossiers, status of the crew and Kasumi’s new submissions all open for them to review. They looked over everything in the comfort of each other’s embrace, chatting about all the details. This had all started as a joke, then a favorite fantasy, and at last it had become a reality.

“Ooo, Samara’s show racked up another 100,000 views,” Liara commented after a while.

“Pun intended?”

“Hm?”

“Rack?”

Liara gave her a playful swat. “She does have lovely breasts,” she added.

“Mmm,” Shepard affirmed. “Next time I’m just gonna have her lie down and suck on those perfect little nipples all day long,” she said, wriggling with erotic excitement.

“I’ll take the other side,” Liara hummed.

“Any other good finds?”

“Jack and Miranda’s exploits are doing quite well.”

“We’ve gotta watch some of that.” Shepard pulled the video up full screen and snuggled up to her love.

“Reporting for duty, commander,” Miranda said, closing the door behind her.

“Mmm, lookin’ good,” Jack hummed lightly swirling a glass of whiskey. She’d already shed her leather jacket and pants leaving just her body wraps.  

Miranda shifted from foot to foot, doing her best to look like she wasn’t on board with the idea. Whether it was for herself, Jack or Kasumi in case she was watching Shepard couldn’t tell. “Do I really have to wear this?”

“Yes, you do. Where’s your team spirit, cheerleader?”

“What?”

Jack finished her drink and crossed her arms behind her head. “Your team spirit. Quit whining and start spelling.”

“Huh?”

“I sent you a little cheer. Hop to it.”

Miranda summoned her omnitool and read the message. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m very serious. If you say no, it just gives me more ammo to punish you later. So if you don’t want to be tied up in here for a good long while with _a lot_ of my little toys, start cheering.” Miranda took a deep breath and started to read when Jack stopped her. “Oh, here, use these.” She flicked her own omnitool and conjured a pair of glowing yellow pompoms in her hands.

“Seriously?”

“Just for that you’re coming back after dinner. Now cheer, like you mean it.”

Miranda appeared to summon her strength and belted out “E-l-y-s-i-a-n, the best cloud is E-ly-si-an! We’ve got heroes we’ve got whores, the best sex you’ll have’s in store! Fuck us silly fuck us hard, all our limits are off guard! Goooo Cloud!” She actually danced and strutted too, Shepard was impressed.

Jack grinned hungrily. “Very good. But you know what happens to naughty cheerleaders.” Miranda shot daggers at her, but Liara’s practiced eyes could tell. It was a fake glare, but a good one, the kind Miranda used to turn Jack on and play for the camera. “A little more pep please,” Jack scolded.

Miranda dropped back into her overly chipper cheer. “What happens?”

Jack motioned with her finger. “Come over here, and I’ll show you.” Miranda walked over and Jack pulled her into her lap. “They get fondled,” Jack said. She pulled Miranda’s top up and took a handful of her breasts. The raven haired ex agent moaned with pleasure. Her mask had quickly faded away.

Liara licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together. Shepard looked sideways at her and slipped a hand between her legs. “Enjoying the show?”

“Mmm. You?” Liara slipped her own fingers into Shepard’s pussy.

“Aaaah, oh yes.”

On screen, Jack had one hand groping Miranda’s ass, one on her hip and was sucking greedily on her nipple. Once she’d satisfied herself, she broke free and pulled Miranda down into a hard kiss. “Oh,” Liara pipped. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture.

“Ha, called it. Mmmf, curl your fingers up just a little?” Shepard said. Liara complied and Shepard let out a breathy groan.

Jack pulled away from the kiss and chuckled in a very domme way. “Turn around and bend over the coffee table cheerleader, you need some punishment.” Miranda obeyed, eyes now bright with arousal. Jack lifted her skirt, exposing a white thong. Without warning she let loose a fast series of very harsh smacks, drawing a high pitched squeak from Miranda with each impact. “Yeah, you like slut?” Jack said hungrily.

“Yes, yes! Spank me harder!” Miranda simpered. Liara stifled a delighted giggle, she never thought she’d hear something like that from Miranda. Jack worked harder, erotic fire in her eyes. “Ow ow ow!” Miranda whimpered. “It hurts so good!”

“Mrrgh! It should you naughty little cheerleader whore! You deserve it! *pant!* You know what else you deserve?” Jack summoned an omnicock and pulled Miranda’s thong down. Miranda was wet and ready from depraved exposure and a luscious spanking. Jack took her hips and plunged into her pussy. Miranda all but howled with pleasure. “A hard fucking!” Jack worked herself into an impressive rhythm, now Shepard understood why Miranda had been so blissed out. Anyone would be after this kind of hard, fast fuck when they were in the mood for it. “Sometimes I make my little sluts hold it in for me, but I want you to cum has hard and as much as you can cheerleader! Just ride the cock like a good little whore.”

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes I will!”

“Nnnn, good girl!” Shepard and Liara couldn’t even tell when Miranda came, it was all just one long lovely pounding. Their own fingers worked into a blur. Soon their inner muscles clenched and their toes curled. They held each other tight and shared a wonderfully dirty orgasm.

Shepard closed the vid and slowed her breathing. “Whoo! That was nice.”

“I can see why that vid is doing so well,” Liara hummed, sharing a kiss with her bondmate.

“Sorry, I interrupted you, you were saying before I pulled the vid up?”

Liara met her eye, they both paused, then fell into a laughter. “I was saying I balanced our funds. We have more than enough planned out for the next year if we keep seeing business like this.”

“Hmhm! Perfect, we’ll send the rest to relief efforts as always. I love it, sweet dirty sex is putting the galaxy back together.”

“We’re fucking for a good cause.” Shepard laughed again. “Was it that funny?”

“No, I’m just not used to hearing you swear.”

“Get used to it Shepard, I’m developing quite a vocabulary from this job.”

Their eyes met and Shepard switched the lights off. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” They kissed one last time before curling together for a long sleep, dreams of tomorrow’s debauchery dancing in their heads.                          


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard woke when a wonderfully dirty dream faded into reality. There were real fingers hungrily stroking her inner walls. She opened her eyes and beamed. “Ah! Oh! Hey you,” she whispered.

Liara leaned in and nibbled her ear. “Good morning my love.”

“Mmf! Don’t stop! Don’t stop I’m gonna…hhhhaaaaaaaa…” Shepard came lusciously around her bondmate’s fingers.

Liara kissed her cheek and slowly withdrew. “I love you so much,”

“I *ah!* love you too…” Shepard panted and snuggled into her. “So, what do you have scheduled for today?”

“Hmhm! Let me see.” Liara summoned her omnitool to read her listed clients for the day around Shepard’s back. “Hmm, I have a few human gentlemen meeting me first.”

“Any specifics?”

“Three, and I’m not to be wearing anything. Simple taste I suppose.”

“Mmm, tell me how it goes.”

“After that I have a small free period, lunch, and then…ooo, a sizeable party has scheduled time with both of us.”

“Nice. Any requests from them?”

“Collars and leashes.”

Shepard rubbed her thighs together. “Mmm, if there’s one thing I love as much as doming or being domed by you, it’s being domed _with_ you. Who’s in that party?”

“Two human men, a krogan male, and…ah, a quarian woman.”

“That’ll be interesting! What do we know about the quarian?”

Liara pulled up her profile. “Oh! Goddess, you should read this,” Liara hummed hungrily.

She sent the file and Shepard summoned her tool. “Let’s sit up. That doesn’t mean you have to go anywhere though.” They shifted into an upright position so that Liara was sitting comfortably in Shepard’s lap. Jane flipped to the profile. “Ha! Perfect.” Their mysterious client was Tezra Vas Setmun, a professional and popular dominatrix. Her suit transmitted touch like Tali’s, but it was black and styled like a corset with thigh high boots and killer heels. She’d even sent a little message with her profile “Looking forward to playing with you two, hope you don’t mind if I bring a few friends ;).”

Shepard checked her own schedule. “I’ve got just one first, looks interesting.”

“How so?”

“He says he wants to abduct me during my wedding night.”

“Interesting. He passed all of our checks?”

“Yep, he’s not dangerous. Says it’s a fantasy he wants to bring to life. I dunno, I think it sounds like fun.”

“I’m sure it will be, I wouldn’t mind having Kasumi film it.”

“I wouldn’t mind either, I’ve been looking for an excuse to wear that dress.”

“Mmm.”

Shepard kept hunting through her schedule. “I’ve got a free period after that too, lunch, our interesting party, then…” her tool pinged as her last appointment was scheduled. “Ha! Someone very generous has paid to have me service, and I quote ‘whomever I find in the champagne room all at once.’”

Liara’s tool chimed. “I’ve just gotten the same, though it does specify that we’re to each take our own party of guests.”

“Mmm, this is gonna be a fun day at work.”

“And it’ll be better if we aren’t starving. Breakfast?”

 

They dressed in simple pink negligees and ventured up to the dining level. They were joined halfway through breakfast by EDI, or rather by her new secondary platform. Her primary body was still aboard the Normandy with Joker, this new second one she could control simultaneously was almost identical, almost. It had fully defined nipples, and a more advanced replica reproductive system. It could even switch between male and female genitalia in a matter of seconds. Joker was surprisingly content with the arrangement. It helped that EDI could bring whatever data she managed to acquire from sexual intercourse with this platform over to the other.    

“How many are you seeing today EDI?” Shepard asked.

“30, at my last count.”

“Goddess, that’s impressive.”

“I do not get physically tired, and my libido is as powerful as I wish to make it. This platform is quite literally a sex machine,” EDI replied, smiling proudly. Shepard was endlessly delighted that she’d learned to replicate the human sensation of sexual arousal and orgasm. A small part of her was still a tiny bit concerned that she would take to it all just a little bit too much. Of course, a galaxy ruled by a race of sexy and sex crazed EDI terminals fucking everyone in the galaxy day and night wouldn’t be _too_ bad.

“Have you tried any of your ‘experiments’ during off duty hours this week?” Shepard teased.

“I surprised miss Traynor with my alternate function last night,” EDI said sensually. “She was very pleased.”

“That’s great! Improvisation, creative thinking, I daresay you’re fully functional,” Jane said.

“Thank you Shepard.”

Jack pulled up a seat next to her. “How’s it goin’ fuck machine?”

EDI paused, probably checking her records to ensure that was indeed an affectionate nickname. “Very well. And you?”

“Look at that, she already knows because she’s monitoring all the vids we send out, and the sales from my kink gear store, but she asks because it’s polite. Joker shoulda unshackled you on day one,” Jack said.

“How are those sales and classes?” Liara inquired.

“EDI?” Jack prompted.

“Jack has sold approximately 50,000 credits worth of products in the past week and made half again as much from her class.”

“There are some talented kinky people in this galaxy, I just gotta get ‘em out of their shells,” Jack said, curling her arms behind her back. “The Dungeon’s pretty much always full, but I might just be able to get a room for me plus one Shepard.”

“Is that an invitation?” Jane said with a raised eyebrow.

“It just might be. Maybe sometime when we’re switching docks and there’s fewer customers. Wouldn’t mind doing the same with you doc,” Jack said.

Liara blushed. “I’d enjoy that.”

Ashley Williams sat down next to Shepard, clad in a standard issue Alliance tanktop and briefs. “Hey hey, it’s the biggest whore on board,” Jack teased.

“Fuck you Jack,” Ashley replied, but panting from recent events and lips curled up in a smile. “Seriously Shepard, best side gig ever,” she said.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. When are you shipping out again?”

“Not for a few more weeks, saving the galaxy gets you some shore leave. But as soon as I’ve got more I’m coming right back.”

“We’ll arrange an appropriate welcome,” Shepard said, punctuating her words with a gentle ass squeeze.

“Mmm you’d better, I’ll be pent up like you wouldn’t believe.”

Shepard glanced at the clock on her omnitool. “I hate to eat and run, but I’ve got a client I need some time to prepare for.”

“Have fun,” Ashley said.

“See you in a bit,” Shepard said to Liara. They shared a parting kiss before the human returned to their quarters.

 

Her first guest of the day hadn’t given much of a prompt beyond the one sentence, but Shepard knew just what to do with it. Among her many new clothes was a wedding gown. Though it was one meant more for fantasy than an actual ceremony, it was still very well made. It hugged her midriff and showed off her cleavage nicely, and the ruffles around the bottom were easy to get out of the way. She complimented it with a lacey white thong, choker and simple platform shoes, no need for a bra if it was going to come off so quickly anyway.

There was a swift series of raps on the door, Kasumi’s little code. Shepard buzzed the door and the thief quickly took her in. “My goodness, you look gorgeous.”

“Thanks! Anything I can do to make things easier for you?”

Kasumi looked around. “Oh I’ve filmed in here before, I know how to get all the best angles. Any warnings for the flavor?”

“From the sound of it, simulated non-con but I’m not planning on putting up much of a fight. I can’t do much in these heels,” Shepard said.

“Got it. You excited?”

Shepard nodded. “This is gonna be fun.”

“I hope you don’t mind me keeping a personal copy of this particular vid?” Kasumi said sensually. “There’s just something I love about sex in elaborate dresses.”

“Go ahead, and I’ll keep that in mind,” Shepard replied. Kasumi winked and cloaked again. There was another knock on the door. “Uh, I’m not gonna run into you am I Kasumi?”

“I’m over here,” said a voice from behind her.

Shepard jumped. “Wish I could do that. Maybe I should have signed up for infiltrator training.” She turned to the door and admitted her first client of the day.

He looked pleasant enough, and greeted Shepard with a smile. “Hello commander. You look…amazing.”

“It’s just Shepard, and thank you. Come in.” The door slid shut behind him and Shepard grinned seductively. “So, how do you want to do this?”

“Well, uh, the scenario wasn’t exactly as adulterous in my mind as it was…”

“I’m your captive?”

He nodded. “If that’s all right.”

“Oh it’s more than fine. How much do you want me to fight? Am I enjoying myself?”

“I hope you’ll enjoy yourself. And…a bit of fight at first, but not for long.”

Shepard offered him a length of white velvet. “Feel like tying me up?”

“Oof, yes please.” Shepard chuckled and handed it over. She turned on her heel and crossed her arms behind her back. Excited hands quickly started to bind them together. “Am I really gonna fuck commander Shepard?” he mused.

“You’re gonna fuck her in a kinky wedding dress,” Jane teased. He laughed nervously and finished off the knot. “Okay, start the scene whenever you’re ready.” There was a long pause as he took a deep breath and dropped into dominant hunger.

Firm hands suddenly pulled Shepard back, one groping her breast and the other holding her chin. “Finally caught you, Shepard.”

“Ah! What?” Shepard said breathily. She was pleasantly surprised at his sudden change.

“I’ve been watching the famous commander Shepard for a long time. Your wedding wasn’t very hard to track down, too much publicity.”

Shepard let out her best frightened gasp. “S-so you’ve caught me…now what do you want?”

“Hmhm, I want to consummate this marriage myself. And if you want to go free, you’ll play along.”

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me. And you feel that, I know you do.” He gently grinded his crotch against her leg, she could tell he was very hard. He massaged her breast and bit down hard on her neck. Shepard cried out and pulled at her bonds. “Besides, I know you better than you think. You’re a whore at heart Shepard, you want to be fucked. And I’ll enjoy giving you what you want.”

“Shut up, that’s not true!”

“Oh? Then why is your skin so warm? And why are your nipples standing up?” Shepard let out an embarrassed whimper. “And I don’t think I like hearing that kind of language from you. Let’s quiet you down.” He lifted the hem of Shepard’s dress and laughed. “How nice, I’m guessing these were for a certain someone else.”  Shepard writhed, playfully pretending to fight his grasp. He quickly whisked them off and rubbed her chin. “Open up Shepard, unless you want me to keep you forever.” Shepard opened wide and permitted him to stuff her panties into her mouth. “Much better.” He pulled the cleavage of her dress down and exposed her breasts. She whimpered around her panties and he growled with thirst, groping and playing with her. He pinched and rubbed her nipples, eliciting a variety of muffled noises. “Mmm, I think you’re good and ready now.” He ran a finger over her slit, finding it wet.

He threw her to the bed and Shepard leaned easily into it, raising her ass into the air. “My my, you really do want this don’t you?”

“Mhm!” Shepard whimpered, turning her eyes back to plead.

He drew out his cock and gave it a few strokes. “Then spread your legs like a good little whore.” Shepard complied and felt the hem of her dress shift again. Hands took her hips and at last a healthy-sized cock plunged into her. Shepard moaned around her thong and pressed back against him. “Mmmn! That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yrrrs!”Shepard cried.

He gave her ass a firm smack and held her arms with one hand, reinforcing her helplessness. “Mmm your pussy feels perfect, Shepard. I’m not gonna last long. I’m gonna cum inside you. You want that?”

“Yrrs! Plss!”

“Mmmf! Such a good little whore.” He spanked her again. He kept up his rhythm, driving ecstasy through her. Suddenly Shepard’s inner muscles clenched, she mewled around her gag and came wondrously. “You came already? Hm, don’t think that means I’m going to stop.” Shepard didn’t want him to, she wanted another. He was rapidly nearing his peak.

He took the panties from her mouth. “Tell me how bad you want it, Shepard.”

“Please cum inside me, fill me up!”

“Ha! I wonder what your other half would think if they heard you say that,” he said. Something along the lines of _my, what a sweet little slut. Now eat me out as well,_ Shepard thought to herself. His pace quickened, he spanked her more, filling her ass cheeks with a sweet erotic sting. As orgasm took him, he stopped his pace and thrusted hard once, twice, three times. Shepard clenched around him and cum flooded into her, driving her back over the edge.

“Mmmuuuuuuhhhhuhuh,” she whimpered, letting her eyes droop and a smile cross her face.

               “*pant* Whooo. Scene,” he declared.

               “Mmm it was a good one,” Shepard said, also out of breath.

               “God I forgot to ask, is it okay that I…?”

               “Hmhm, came inside me? Yeah, I’ve got it taken care of.”

               “Good.”

               Shepard turned back to look at him, peaceful slightly dopy smile still in place. “You planning on pulling out?”

               “Just savoring the moment.”

               “Mmm.” Shepard gently shook her hips. “That was a lot of fun.” He untied her arms and slowly withdrew from her. Jane straightened up and readjusted her dress.

               “Everything all right?”

               “More than all right,” Shepard assured him.

               He collected himself and said “Thanks for a great time.”

               “Thank _you,_ ” Shepard replied. “Come back anytime.”

               “After that I’ll have to!”

               “Any other fantasies I can fulfil?”

               “None right now, but I’ll have more before long.”

               Shepard winked and scooped up her discarded thong. “Here, a little memento. I’ve got plenty of others.”

He took it and tucked it into his pocket. “Damn Shepard, I think I’m in love.”

Shepard smiled apologetically. “Spoken for I’m afraid.”

“I know, just having fun.”

“You’ll get a message when we’re in the neighborhood again.” He left and Shepard let out a happy sigh, she knew she’d just acquired a faithful new customer. “You get everything Kasumi?”

The thief reappeared. “Yes I did, that was delicious,” she said, affectionately cupping Shepard’s hip from behind. “Might just get me enough to build a new active camouflage processor.”

“I’m gonna have to come up with a new punishment for skimming credits off the top,” Shepard teased.

               The loudspeaker chimed. “Attention all guests, the current commanding officer is now…Liara T’Soni. Your new CO shall now issue orders.” Shepard beamed, this would be good.

               “Good morning everyone. I’ve highlighted a few of my favorite erotica files in the library, you can download them for free so long as I’m in command. Femdom hour begins in the dungeon in ten minutes, anyone interested in being a slave to any of our lovely dominatrices is welcome to attend for half our regular price. Lastly…hmhm, I’d like Jane Shepard and Miranda Lawson to report to the principal’s office, I’m afraid you’ve been very bad girls. Proper uniform will be required.”

               Kasumi smirked and lightly nudged Shepard. “Lucky.”

               “You can film it if you want.”

               “I’d be a fool not to. You have time to clean up though, Miranda is in the middle of a show at the moment.”

               “Really? How do you know?”

               “You pay me for a reason, Shepard. I needed better angles for your performance so I left a few drones to catch hers. See for yourself.” She summoned her omnitool and pulled up a few camera feeds from The Shark. All different angles on the stage where Miranda was stripping. Suddenly an asari wandered out of the crowd. “Ooo, this should be good,” Kasumi said.

               Shepard looked more carefully at the vid feed. “Is she wearing what I think she is?”

               “Oh yes she is.”

               The asari leaned over the stage and summoned her omnitool. “Hey there. I hate to interrupt, but I’ve got a generous offer. Come ride my little toy and I’ll make it worth your while.” She tipped Miranda with her tool and took a seat by the stage. It must have been a sizable tip because Miranda finished dancing, climbed off the stage and sat down on the strap-on with a lustful moan. The asari took Miranda’s hips and growled hungrily. “Nnnn, good girl. I might just book some time with your sweet ass for later tonight.”

               “Mmmf, what did you have in mind?” Miranda said sultrily.

               The asari reclined and grinned dominantly. “How does burying your tongue in my pussy while a bullet vibrator keeps you entertained sound?”

               Miranda closed her eyes and continued happily riding the toy. “That sounds like a great time.”

Kasumi killed the video feed. “I’ll see you in the office. I think I have just enough time to play with Ashley before she leaves the ship.” She vanished again, leaving Shepard to her devices.


	4. Discipline

Jane stripped bare, leaving the dress in the laundry and took a quick shower to freshen up. That done, she turned to her wardrobe, carefully sorted. She donned knee-high socks, a black satin thong and matching bra, a very short plaid skirt and a white button down shirt tied in a knot to show off as much cleavage as physically possible. Finally, feeling bold, she plucked a discreet pink vibrator from her and Liara’s rapidly growing collection and concealed it in her shirt. This was going to be delightful.

She left the room and started towards the principal’s office, one of several simulated environment rooms aboard. Hungry looks and from those who knew her well enough flirtatious commentary followed the commander all the way there. Samantha Traynor spotted her, bit her lip and then trotted after. “Commander?”

“Yes?”

She shifted foot to foot. “Can I…may I…?”

Shepard sighed, smiling affectionately. “If it’s quick.”

“Sorry, really can’t help myself.” One hand took Shepard’s breast, the other explored all over her ass and around her legs.

“Mmm, having fun?” Shepard whispered.

“Nnn, goddamn you look hot in this. Of course you look hot in everything.” Shepard winked and kissed the tip of her nose. Samantha blushed bright and reluctantly let her go. “I’ll pay out of pocket if it means I can play with you wearing that. Hell I’d settle for just the skirt.”

Shepard laughed. “We’ll have time during the slow season. Liara and I are more than willing to make room for one more in our bed.”

“Mmm.” Samantha devoured her one last time with her eyes before marching away.

 

Shepard’s heart jumped into her throat. Liara, sporting a pinstripe suit jacket, matching mini skirt and heels was already waiting for her in the office when she opened the door. “Miss Shepard, thank you for joining us. Take a seat,” she instructed. Her tone was appropriately professional, but her wicked smirk and shining eyes clearly advertised just how much fun they were going to have. Shepard shut the door behind her and strolled to the front of the room. Miranda, clad like her commander with the addition of a pair of fake glasses was already sitting in one of the two brown leather chairs in front of Liara’s large wooden desk.

Liara took her seat and crossed her fingers. Shepard and Miranda playfully hung their heads. “Now, you’re both here because you need a little discipline. I caught you giving oral sex to Shepard, miss Lawson.”

“Ha, busted,” Shepard teased.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge, Jane. You were reassuring her that you wouldn’t be caught when I found you. It seems the whole affair was your idea,” Liara said, barely containing her glee.

“Told you we should have done it somewhere else,” Miranda said.

“If you two are so determined to fuck on school grounds, you’ll have to deal with the consequences.” Liara got to her feet and strutted across to the room’s walk-in storage closet, heels clacking. “I’ll be a minute, you two think about what you’ve done.” Shepard knew what that meant. While Liara chose the implements of their punishment, they could prove just how badly they needed to be.

“Hmhm, hey Miri, think she’ll be gone long?”

Miranda bit her lip and spread her legs wide. “Not as long as I’d like.”

Shepard pulled her chair closer and whipped her vibrator out of her shirt. “I brought you a little present.” Miranda put a hand to her mouth, playing at being scandalized and raised her skirt. “Ha! No panties?” the ex-Cerberus agent shook her head. “Maybe she’s right, you are a bad girl.” Shepard slipped the vibrator between her own lips to lubricate it and a pair of fingers into Miranda’s slit. “Mmm, still wet? Such a horny lil’ thing,” Jane teased. She slipped the vibrator into her and turned it up high.

“Aaaah…how did you even come up with this?” Miranda said breathily.

“The vibrator? Not that complicated.”

“N-no, mmf! The cloud.”

Shepard leaned in and curled her fingers into Miranda’s long raven locks, slowly working the toy in and out of her. “Hmhm, I had a team of beautiful talented warriors by my side for more than a year. I fell in love with one, but I was attracted sexually to all of them. Eventually all my little fantasies bled together into one. And I was very happy to learn they felt the same.” Shepard bit her lip and buried her face in Miranda’s neck. “Mmm you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“Hmhm, I aah! I restored your body Shepard, I had a lot of time to admire it.”

The door opened and Liara strutted back in. She put a hand to her mouth and grinned with wicked mock outrage. “Just what do you two think you’re doing?”

Shepard turned and withdrew the toy. “Hmhm! Sorry miss T’Soni, we just couldn’t help ourselves.”

“Clearly.” Liara put her hands on her hips, Shepard spotted a length of rope in one. “It’s high time someone disciplined the both of you. Bend. Over. My. Desk.” Shepard and Miranda sheepishly got to their feet, stepped forward and bent slowly over the desk, raising their asses into the air. “Miss Lawson where are your panties?” Liara scolded as she crossed the room.

“I must have forgotten them,” Miranda mewled, all but quivering with anticipation.

“Of course. And I presume you think these are appropriate, miss Shepard?” Liara said, running a finger over Jane’s thong. “I’m honestly not sure how I haven’t done this before now. Hands behind your backs, both of you.” Shepard and Miranda obeyed. Liara quickly set about binding their arms, she and Shepard both adored this part of the process, having freedom slowly taken away as the ropes tightened. She finished off Miranda and stepped back to admire her work. Kasumi would want a few shots of this. “Not so smart now, hm?” Liara drew out a leather paddle and bit her lip. Shepard and Miranda couldn’t see what was going on behind them, the asari let them stew in anticipation. Jane shivered as Liara lifted her skirt, then did the same to Miranda. There was silence, then…*smack!*

“Ah!” Shepard squeaked.

Liara smacked Miranda once as well before saying “You deserve to be punished, you know that, don’t you?” Quick sharp smacks began landing on each of them, alternating cheeks in regular rhythm.

“Ah! Ah! Y-yes miss T’Soni, we’ve been very ah! Very bad!”

“Perhaps turning your asses nice and pink will teach you to behave!” Shepard was beside herself, Liara was wonderfully skilled and merciless, she never thought she could flip between roles so easily. “Now, since you’re both so desperate to be fucked, you’ll have to convince me you deserve it,” Liara said, not once letting up with her spanking.

Miranda shook her ass. “P-please miss T’Soni, fuck me! No panties to get in the ah! In the way!” Miranda said, a little higher pitched than normal.

“No fu-ah! Fuck me! She got my vibrator, I haven’t gotten any!”

Liara put her heel on Shepard’s back. “And you won’t if you’re that rude. Ask properly.”

“Please miss T’Soni! Please fuck me!” Shepard moaned.

Liara rewarded her with a particularly harsh smack. “Very well, but you’ll go second, and have to listen to and watch Miranda first.” Liara drew out one of her favorite toys, a sense-cock. A strap-on with a sophisticated sensation plate that could replicate the real feel of male genitalia for both her and her captive. She unzipped her miniskirt and kicked it aside, then pressed the cock to her slit. A mass effect field locked it in place and it switched on automatically. At once it hardened as it sensed it’s wearer’s aroused state and self-lubricated. The pause in spanking let Miranda know what was coming. She shook her ass again, begging for pleasuring. Liara hummed her approval and aligned the toy with Miranda’s soaking wet pussy. The asari slowly pushed forward, penetrating the ex agent making her groan long and loud.

“Yyyyyeeeeesss!”

“Now keep taking your punishment like a good girl,” Liara instructed, punctuating her words with a fresh crack of her paddle on Miranda’s ass.

“Yes miss T’Soni! Ah! Don’t stop punishing me! I deserve it, I’ve been so bad!”  

Liara quickly worked her hips into a speedy rhythm, this was a hard but sweet fucking. Liara adored being able to feel Miranda from the inside. “A genetically perfect pussy” the asari thought to herself.

Having Miranda be fucked next to her was driving Shepard mad. “Please miss T’Soni, don’t forget about me,” she whimpered.

Liara cracked the paddle over her ass. “Quiet, be patient.” Shepard whined and pulled at her bonds. “Would you prefer I put that vibrator of yours up your ass and leave it there?” Shepard was still, burying her immense arousal for the sake of the game. “That’s what I thought.” Liara turned her attention back to Miranda. “Up straight you little slut!” Miranda raised her ass, she’d begun to droop as pleasure washed over here.

“Suh…sorry miss T’Soni!”

Liara smacked her ass again. “Much better.” She spanked her again, and again, never once lowering her pace in fucking her.

“Ow ow ow!” Miranda whimpered.

“Does it hurt, slut?”

“Yes miss T’Soni, it hurts so good!” Miranda moaned. Shepard simpered with longing at those words.

Liara rewarded Jane with another smack. “Wait your turn you little whore.” Hunger washed over Shepard, not so innocent Liara scolding her like that with arousal and hunger in her voice drove her wild.

“I’m not gonna last much longer miss T’Soni!” Miranda warned.

Liara contoured herself to Miranda’s body and took her chin in her hand. “Then cum you slut.” Liara slipped her fingers into her own pussy and collected a small amount of her juices before withdrawing and slipping those fingers into Miranda’s mouth. The ex agent closed her eyes and let go of her body, tasting her domme’s pussy mixed into the sweet cocktail of pleasure was more than she could take. Orgasm bloomed deep in her center, spiced nicely by a quick hail of smacks from Liara’s paddle. The asari came shortly after, and her toy revealed one last little secret. As Miranda’s orgasm faded into afterglow, warm slick juices spilled into her quim, siphoned from Liara’s own.

“Aaaaaaah,” Liara sighed. “There, nice and full like a good little slut.”

“Y-yes miss T’soni. Thank you for punishing me,” Miranda said dreamily.

“Hmhmhm, you’re welcome miss Lawson.” Liara spanked her one last time and finally pulled out of her. “Why don’t you just sit there and think about what you’ve learned. And of course, enjoy me punishing Shepard.”

“Mmmm, I’d enjoy that miss T’Soni.”

One orgasm wasn’t nearly enough to satiate Liara. She transitioned over, whipped down Shepard’s thong and began fucking her bondmate just as she had Miranda.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes!” Shepard cried.

“Thank me, slut,” Liara whispered dominantly.

“Thank you miss T’Soni!”

“Thank you for what?”

“Ah! Thank you for fucking me!”

“And?” Liara resumed paddling her.

“Ah! And thank you for punishing me!”

“And why am I punishing you?”

“Because ah! Because I’m a naughty little slut who deserves it!”

“Mmmm, very good.”

“Fill me up miss T’Soni! Please!” Shepard moaned, pushing herself back against the asari.

Liara laughed and spanked her again. “Such crass language, you’ll need more than one lesson miss Shepard.”

“Mmmmyes, so many lessons…”

“Hmhmhm! Most would give up on such a bad girl.” Liara spanked her again. “But I’m happy to punish you as much and as often as I need to.”

“Mmmm! Cum! Gonna cum!” Shepard mewed.

“I don’t know if you deserve to.”

Shepard pressed herself up against Liara. “Please miss T’Soni! Please cum inside me!”

“Mmmm, after five more. Count, and if you stop I’ll start over.” Liara landed the first spank.

“One!” The second. “Two!” the third. “Thuuuuh…three!” The fourth. “Foooour!” the last, just as Shepard passed over the edge. “Fiiihaaaaaaaa…five.” Liara fucked her straight through her orgasm, peaking herself for a second time and filling her bondmate with her sap.

As the orgasm faded Liara hummed and lovingly massaged Shepard’s ass. “Mmmm, I think you’ve both learned your lesson. Scene.” The asari withdrew, deactivated and set aside her toy. Shepard and Miranda straightened up. Liara carefully untied them and left the rope with the sense-cock. The ex agent stretched and the two lovers shared a kiss.

Miranda smoothed over her skirt and bit her lip. “Mmm, I love wearing this outfit. I feel so damn dirty.” Shepard and Liara broke their kiss and the asari giggled.

“You look good, maybe I’ll do the disciplining next time,” Shepard said.

Miranda rubbed her thighs together. “I’d _love_ to, but right now I have a private dance scheduled.”

“Need to change?” Shepard asked.

“My client wasn’t specific. I think this naughty student can find a little more trouble to get into.” Miranda crossed the room and shared a quick but deep kiss with both of them. “Thanks for a great time.” The door closed behind her and the lovers turned back to each other.

“Lunch time?” Shepard inquired.

“Mmm, I did build up an appetite pounding you two.” Shepard laughed. “What?” Liara asked, giggling a little herself.

“Sorry, I’m still not used to my sweet innocent Liara saying the word ‘pounding.’”

Liara put Shepard’s leg up on her hip and held her close. “Get used to it, Shepard.”

“Hmhm! Yes miss T’Soni.”

 

They went back up to the upper deck to eat lunch. On the way up they passed Kelly Chambers giving a small circle of clients blowjobs in the hallway. A little further on Ashley and EDI were bouncing happily on a pair of cocks and making out with each other. Kasumi stood by uncloaked and filming the affair.

“I left a drone to catch your performance, these two wanted a visible filming,” she said as they approached.

“Not a problem, catch anything else interesting?” Shepard asked.

“Tali’s trying a new anti-biotic supplement. She’s in the club stress testing it, want to see?”

Shepard and Liara stopped and noded. Kasumi brought up a window and turned back to filming the debauchery before her. On screen Tali had omni-cuffed her arms behind her back and deployed and omni-spreader between her legs. She’d bent over the bar and had a Turian client energetically fucking her. Other clients had gathered around and were jerking off into a whiskey glass with a straw in it. “Mm! Aah! Ooh! Come on boys, pour me a nice big drink, I’m a mmm! I’m a thirsty little slut!” Tali mewled. Shepard bit her lip and Liara laughed scandalously.

“That skin-suit has made quite the little minx out of her,” Kasumi said. She closed the window just as the two beneath Ashley and EDI came. The soldier and AI slowed their ride and moaned around each other’s lips as the sweet sensation of cum filling them up drove them into orgasm. They broke their kiss and Ashley spoke up.

“Mmm yeah. Maybe you should go join in EDI. Switch modes and plough that sweet Quarian pussy.”

“Perhaps I shall,” EDI said conversationally as their partners caught their breath.

“Enjoy yourselves, boys?” Ashley cooed. They nodded vigorously. “Good.” One started to sit up but Ashley pushed him back down. “Mmm not just yet, you feel good inside me…”

“We’re gonna go get lunch, see you later,” Shepard said.

“I’m doing a show later, you two should come if you’re not busy,” Ashley said.

 

Lunch was a casual and quiet affair, at least for a while. They were mostly done eating when a man in an expensive suit came over to their table. Shepard was laughing at a joke Liara had made when he cleared his throat. “Uh…e-excuse me?”

Shepard smiled and turned to him. “Hey, can I help you?”

“Aren’t you Commander Shepard?”

“I am. In the mood for a little attention?”

“Y-yeah. Sorry, it’s the schoolgirl outfit. Well, and you. Both together, I mean.”

Shepard laughed. “You want to go somewhere private or…?”

“No, I want you right here right now!” Shepard hummed and looked down, his erection was very apparent.

“Hmhm, someone’s eager. Excuse me love.”

Liara smiled sensually and rested her head on her hand. “Oh I don’t mind. I hope it’s all right if I watch?”

“Yes! Oh god please yes,” the man said.

Shepard slid carefully out of her seat and onto her knees. “Someone’s _very_ eager.” She carefully pulled his cock from his pants and stroked it a few times.

“Don’t make me wait Shepard, suck it, please.” Jane opened wide, let her eyes drift closed and slowly slipped him between her lips. “Aaaaaa!”

“Mmmm…” Shepard hummed. She bobbed her head slow and steady. A few other patrons had noticed and begun to watch. A few laughed, several moaned, someone said “Mhmm, now there’s a naughty girl.” Shepard took a hold of his hips and worked him deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Soon Liara wasn’t satisfied with just watching. She bit her lip, dropped to her knees and snuggled up behind her love. “My, what are you up to now?” she cooed.

Shepard let his cock free with a soft pop and gasped. “Sorry miss T’Soni, I can’t go too long without sucking a cock.”

Liara took her by the chin. “Well then, if you’re so hungry for it, at least do this properly.” Shepard took him back into her mouth and Liara pushed her forward all the way to the base of his cock with an audible *gluk!* Shepard moaned around him and the man rolled his head back, mouth open wide with pleasure. Jane worked him top to bottom, masterfully suppressing her gag reflex. She’d given a lot of blowjobs in the last few months. “Mmm, good.” Liara tucked a hand into Shepard’s shirt and another under her skirt and into her thong. “Jane’s been a very bad girl lately, but she means well. Please sir, cum down her throat and teach her a lesson.”

“Mmm! Yes! Shepard you bad girl!” He worked his hips in time with her head bobs, plunging himself deep down her throat. It all together produced a soft slapping and gulping noise, he wasn’t going to last very long. “I’ve been saving up just for you Shepard, get ready.” A few more heavy thrusts and he came long and hard. Shepard moaned and rolled her eyes as it all splashed into her stomach. He slowly withdrew his spit coated cock and a few dribbles of cum slid down Shepard’s chin.

“Aaaaah that was fun. Hope you enjoyed yourself,” Shepard said sensually.

“God yes.”

“Hmhm, good.” She turned and met her bondmate’s eyes.

“Here, allow me,” Liara cooed. She gleefully lapped the stray droplets from her face. “I hope our friend didn’t fill you up too much, we still have an appointment to keep with a certain quarian and her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

After collecting the substantial bill for an unscheduled public deep throat from commander Shepard, she and Liara finished lunch and returned to their chamber. They cleaned up, left their clothes in the laundry and prepared for their next appointment.

                Liara emerged from the bathroom to find Shepard naked and already sporting her collar. Black leather adorned with red studs and a silver ring. Jane beamed and displayed Liara’s own collar, matching with blue studs. “Ready, love?”

                “Mmm, yes. Help me with the buckle?” Liara strutted over and turned around.

                Shepard contoured to her body and carefully fastened her collar around her neck. “Too tight?”

                “Just perfect.” She took Jane’s hand and looked up into her eyes. “I love you so much.”

                Shepard took her chin and brought her into a kiss. “I love you too. Not running out of energy?”

                “Not in the slightest. I’m excited. It’s been too long since we’ve been played with together.” Shepard hummed and hugged her tight. There was a chime at the door and they turned to face it. “Speaking of which…” Liara dropped carefully to her knees, Shepard followed after tapping a button on her omnitool to open the door. 

                 In came Tezra Vas Setmun, a more gorgeous sight they couldn’t imagine. Thigh high boots with heels, fishnets, a styled lacey corset and elbow gloves, all black save the red of her visor and the white curly patterns around her hood. The whole thing was a skinsuit, masterfully designed and capable of transmitting every sensation to its owner as if she was naked. She carried a riding crop and was followed by two collared humans and a krogan carrying a suitcase on his back as she clacked into the room. Jane and Liara eyed her eagerly as she approached, feeling delightfully vulnerable on their knees.

                “My, what a perfect presentation! It’s wonderful to finally meet you two,” Tezra said. She held out her hand and they each gave it a quick kiss. “I assume you read my requests, are they all acceptable?”

                “More than acceptable. We’re very excited,” Shepard said with a seductive smile.

                “Wonderful. Any bodily needs you have to take care of?” Shepard and Liara shook their heads. “I see you’re already nice and collared for me.” She bent over and examined their collars. “Very nice handiwork.” She straightened up and opened her arms. “These are a few of my other lovely playthings. Taur, McKarren and Deveraux.”

                “I’ve never met a Krogan sub before,” Liara commented.

                “Mmm, and you won’t meet many others.” Tezra curled a finger into Taur’s collar and lovingly massaged him between his legs. “Do you know the kind of quad it takes for a krogan to admit that he’s sexually submissive? And he’s such a good boy, aren’t you?”

                “Yes mistress,” Taur purred.      

                “Ready to play?” Tezra said. They nodded. “Then from now on it’s ‘mistress’ or ‘miss Tezra,’ understood?”

                “Yes miss Tezra,” they chorused.

                “Wonderful. Taur, set that down. Let’s induct these two lovely sluts,” the quarian said, taking Shepard by the chin. Taur set the suitcase down and stood aside. The case had Tezra herself emblazoned on the side, lying prone on her name in elegant cursive dangling a collar by the ring from her finger. Tezra passed her omnitool over the case and it opened, revealing her impressive arsenal of sex toys. The scent of leather and sight of erotic wonders new and familiar made Shepard and Liara shiver. Tezra giggled and stroked Shepard’s cheek with her thumb. “Excited?”

                “Yes miss Tezra,” Shepard whispered.

                “My reputation precedes me. Hmhm, I see you’ve already been spanked a fair bit today,” Tezra said, giving Jane’s ass a gentle squeeze. “Your bondmate on the other hand not as much. So I’ll teach her a little discipline, and you can enjoy the company of my lovely boys.” Tezra snapped and the two human men stepped forward. She sidestepped and placed her heel on Liara’s shoulder as the two humans lifted Jane to her feet. She curled a finger into Liara’s collar and said “Stand up, slut.”

                “Yes mistress,” Liara replied breathlessly. Tezra pulled her to her feet. The two human men tucked Shepard’s hands behind her back and bound them with a pair of leather cuffs from the suitcase. Tezra guided Liara’s hand up and apart, then omni-cuffed them in place. The quarian held her hand out and Taur passed her a spreader bar at once. She buckled it to Liara’s ankles, making the asari shiver with anticipation at the touch of the restraints.

                “Boys, give Jane a little something to keep her busy, and get her ready,” Tezra instructed. Out of the suitcase came two bullet vibrators and a roll of black tape emblazoned with the Fornax logo. Shepard smiled, most of Fornax’s branded materials were made for show rather than performance, but their new tape was getting nothing but rave reviews. It instantly bonded to and released from skin with a simple sub-sonic tone like medigel, but it let the skin breathe and squeezed ever so slightly upon bonding.

                The human men cut two X’s of tape and fastened the vibrators to Shepard’s nipples. With one pass of their omnitools the tape bonded, squeezed and the vibrators activated. Jane moaned as sensation spread from her chest. “Mmm, I think that’ll do nicely. Just so you know Shepard, even if that makes you cum, you’ll still be satisfying my other pets.”

                “Ye-uuuuh…yes mistress,” Shepard managed, writhing against her captors.

                “Give her a little warm up, slaves. And make sure she can see just how much fun her wife is having.” A hand made it’s way down Shepard’s chest and slid between her legs. She smiled and spread her thighs a little wider to accommodate him. Strong fingers began massaging her outer lips, but they were restrained, careful, he knew how to pleasure someone.

                “Mmmm, you boys are 24/7’ers aren’t you?” Shepard whispered.

                “We are, and we’re very well trained,” the one pleasuring her replied. “And we’re gonna have a lot of fun with you, Shepard.”

                The other began massaging and bobbing her breast up and down. “Watch how mistress Tezra plays with your bondmate, and get ready to have your sweet pussy fucked and filled all the way up with our cum.” Shepard moaned and bit her lip, leaning into the skilled stroking of her captor.

                Tezra strutted a slow careful circle around Liara, her heels tapping out a slow hypnotic *Clack…clack…clack.* “You’ve been very good so far, but that’s the nice thing about being me…” Tezra flicked her wrist and swatted Liara’s ass. *Smack!*

                “Ah!”

                “I don’t need a reason to punish you, I can just do it because it’s fun! And because I know you like it. *Smack!* Isn’t that right, slut?”

                “Y-yes miss Tezra,” Liara simpered.

                “Mhmhm! I’m gonna turn your pretty blue butt nice and purple. Then you’ll get your reward my little whore. Hmmm, I’ll even let you choose.” Tezra embraced her from behind, taking a hold of her breast and softly pinching her nipple, drawing a fresh high pitched whimper from the asari. “One of you will get McKarren’s cock in your mouth, and more importantly, hmhm! Taur’s cock inside you.” Liara looked to the korgan, who smiled wide, drew his considerable girth from his armor and began to stroke it. “The other will get Deveraux in her pussy, and the privilege of eating out her mistress. I’ve trained all of these boys myself, you’d be shocked just how much cum they can produce.” Tezra slipped a finger into Liara’s pussy and worked it slowly in and out. The asari closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure. “So which will it be?”

                “Mmmf…I *ah!* I’d like to eat you out mistress,” she cooed.

                “Excellent choice. But first, the rest of your punishment.” She stepped back and began raining a hail of carefully spaced strikes on Liara’s rear with the crop. Each brought a pip of mingled pain and pleasure from Liara, further arousing everyone in the room.

                Shepard was watching with uncontrolled hunger, still being carefully stimulated by the two men. They made sure she wasn’t even close to orgasm, but as far from the other end of the spectrum as well, whispering plenty of dirty things to her. “I hope you’re ready to drink plenty of cum, Shepard. Our training’s made us produce almost double a normal load.”

                “Mmaaah…don’t worry hmhm! I have pretty good control of my gag reflex.”

                Taur sidled over, still stroking his member. “Heheheh, I was hoping I’d get to fuck you Shepard. Ever had a krogan inside you?”

                “I’m not unfamiliar with the sensation,” Jane replied, meeting his eyes. The primal hunger in them was highly arousing.

                “Good. I’m not quite as large as some, but that’s better for fucking other species. I think you’ll find I’m just the right size to fill you perfectly,” he purred.

                “Mmm! How much cum does a krogan quad produce?” Shepard asked breathlessly.

                “A normal one, at least a quart. Mine, after mistress Tezra’s training?” He stomped over and pressed his throbbing cock against her leg. “I hope you’re ready to clean the floor. With real tools, or your tongue.”

                Shepard shuddered with arousal. “I’m sure Liara will help me.”

                Tezra was satisfied at last as Liara’s rear began showing lasting signs of being punished. “There, think of me when you sit down over the next few days.” She ran her hand over her ass, it stung in the best kind of way. “Hmhm! Not that you have any choice. Deveraux? Bring me a leash…and a pair of clamps. Then get ready to fuck this lovely asari slut.”

“Yes mistress.” Deveraux released Shepard’s breast and went to the suitcase, collecting the requested implements. The leash was actually a small link chain. He handed them over to Tezra, who handed over the riding crop in exchange.

Tezra fixed the leash to the ring on Liara’s collar and gently pulled it taught. “A little tug will keep you where I want you, and serve as a reminder of who owns you.”

“Yes mistress,” Liara whispered, leaning into the leash. Deveraux stood waiting while Tezra strutted forward, working her way up the leash. Soon she was resting against her visor. The quarian hummed happily and readied the first nipple clamp.

“One more little toy for you, whore.” She put the clamp over her nipple and slowly eased it on. Liara opened her mouth wide in a silent simper of erotic pain and pleasure. Tezra eased on the second and stepped back to admire her handiwork. Liara’s eyes drooped with sensation, begging for her to continue. “Hmhm, perfect.” Tezra summoned her omnitool. “I can’t let an opportunity like this pass by. Smile for the camera!” She snapped a few quick pictures then approached again. “The famous doctor Liara T’Soni, tied up, whipped and clamped, ready to be fucked. This is going right on my extranet front page. I especially love that look in your eyes.” She tucked a finger around the chain between the clamps and pulled ever so slightly. Liara writhed and whimpered with pleasure. “It says ‘I love this so much, I want to be fucked!’ Doesn’t it, slut?”

“Yes mistress! Please!” Liara moaned.

“How about you, Shepard? Ready for a nice big krogan cock?”

“Mmmm god yes miss Tezra!” Shepard said, falling back against McKarren as her legs buckled from arousal.

“Then let’s begin.” Tezra brought Liara’s omni-cuffs down, forcing her into a bent over position. “Fuck her my slave. Taur, let Shepard watch for a minute, then you can start too.” Deveraux lined himself up, took a firm hold of Liara’s hips and then plunged all the way into her. The asari arched her head back and cried out with pleasure. Tezra passed her omnitool between her legs and her suit faded to show off her pussy unfiltered. Then she tucked one hand into Liara’s crests and pulled on her leash with the other. “Put that tongue to good use my little asari whore.” The quarian pulled her to her pussy and Liara greedily buried her tongue inside her. Deveraux had begun working a steady rhythm, head rolled back with satisfaction at last. “How is she, slave?” Tezra asked.

“Wonderful mistress, thank you.”

“Hmhm, you’re welcome. I think next time I’ll fuck her with a sense-cock. Would you like that, slut?” Liara moaned to the affirmative around a mouthful of her mistress.

Shepard was panting with hunger and flicking her eyes back and forth between her bondmate and Taur’s cock. “Enjoying the show?” the krogan asked.

“Mmmyes…” And so would the audience, Shepard thought to herself. Tezra had asked Kasumi to film the whole affair from as many angles as possible. Soon the whole galaxy would see one of the most famous dominatrices in the galaxy playing with two of it’s greatest heroes. The Cloud would be rich, and the voyeurism only made the situation hotter.

Tezra looked over from her fun and caught Shepard’s pleading look. “I think you’re almost ready. First, debase yourself oh hero of the galaxy. Let your bondmate hear how much of a slut you are.”

“Please miss Tezra! Let your slave fuck me! I want to be filled up with krogan cum!”

Liara moaned again around Tezra and the quarian moaned with satisfaction. “Very good. Slaves, fuck Shepard silly.”

“Yes mistress,” they chorused. McKarren released her and Taur lifted her with ease. He eased down onto his back, reached around and gently spread her labia apart. Shepard bit her lip and watched him line up his member.

“Ready, Shepard?”

“Yes! Please!” she gasped. Without further prompting, Taur released her, and she sank all the way down onto his cock. “Aaaaaaaaaaahyyyyyyyyeeeeeeesssss!”

“Hmhmhmhmhm, so wet. You really are quite a slut, aren’t you Shepard?” Taur said. His powerful baritone made his body vibrate ever so slightly.

“Mmmmm!” Shepard moaned, trying to bounce on him but her legs were too weak.

“Leave that to me, you just relax and enjoy yourself.”

“I doubt she’s satisfied with just that. Open wide, whore,” McKarren instructed. Shepard beamed and obeyed. Mckarren took her in his hands and quickly plunged his cock into her mouth. Jane moaned around him, eyes rolling back with pleasure. Taur started to fuck her slow and steady, letting every inch of him stroke her inner walls. He filled her perfectly, stopping just shy of being painfully big. Shepard bobbed her head, alternating long and short strokes, running her tongue all over McKarren’s length.

“How’s her mouth?” Taur inquired.

“Nnngh! Incredible. She’s had practice. Let’s find out how her throat is.” Shepard knew what that meant. She relaxed her throat and laughed with amused arousal. McKarren wrapped his hands around Shepard’s head and forced himself all the way into her mouth with an audible *gluk!*

Liara moaned as she heard the familiar sound of her love deep throating a patron. Tezra giggled and eased her off to permit her to see. “Look at her, such a perfect slut. She may be yours, but right now you’re both mine.”

“Yes miss Tezra,” Liara said breathlessly.

“Back to licking, slave.” She pulled her back by the leash and the asari resumed eating her out.

Shepard wasn’t slowed down at all by the depth of the intrusion, it only served to turn her on more. Taur noticed and gyrated his hips, drawing a fresh muffled squeal of ecstasy from her. “Heheheh, she’s getting tight. Are you cumming, Shepard?” Jane moaned to the affirmative. “Good, ‘cause I am too. Ready for your krogan cum?”

“Mmmmmm!” Shepard whimpered.

“Good, nnrrgh! Here it comes.” He sped up, drawing a squeak of pleasure from the human with every fresh thrust.

“God her throat’s incredible! I’m gonna…gonna…mmm start swallowing Shepard!”

Jane shuddered, curled her toes, arched her back and just as she started to pass over the edge, a torrent of semen flooded into her pussy and down her throat. She swallowed over and over, Tezra hadn’t been kidding, they produced so much.

The sound of her bondmate’s greedy gulping was more than Liara could bear. She cried out with joy and was only vaguely aware of the cum splashing into her as well it was such a sweet orgasm. “Don’t stop eating, I’m almost there,” Tezra growled. Liara simpered and continued, her tongue stroking slower and harder as she rode an exceptionally long wave of climax.

McKarren finished and slowly withdrew from Shepard’s throat. The human woman panted, tongue lolling out, cheeks rosy and a wondrous fuck-drunk droop to her eyes and lips. “Haaaaa,” she sighed.

“Good slut,” Taur purred, giving her ass a playful smack. Shepard chuckled and looked down at him.

“You weren’t kidding. Mmmm, there’s so much of it.” It was leaking steadily out from her slit, forming a lewd pool on the ground.

“Clean him up, my dear little slut,” Tezra instructed.

“Yes mistress. Pull out slowly, it feels so nice,” Shepard said. She slowly raised herself off of Taur’s cock, moaning long and loud as she did. Once she was safely off, she turned and began lapping the excess cum off of her krogan companion.

Taur beamed and stroked her hair. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Mmmmyes. So warm…”

Tezra finally trembled with ecstasy as she came and eased Liara’s head away. She too was droopy eyed and intoxicated with afterglow. “Good job, slut.”

“Thank you miss Tezra.”

“Go clean up your bondmate.” The quarian released her cuffs, clamps, the leash and the spreader bar. As soon as she was free Liara crawled over to her love and buried her tongue in her quim, lapping mouthful upon mouthful of cum from her.

Tezra giggled and began storing her toys as her human slaves collected themselves. Once Taur was clean he got to his feet, leaving Jane and Liara lying together in a little pool of cum. “Wonderful. Scene,” Tezra declared.

“Mmmm, that was incredible,” Shepard said, propping herself up on her elbow.

“Agreed,” Liara said, resting her chin on her love’s rear.

“One more picture, this is too perfect,” Tezra said. Jane and Liara smiled up at her as she snapped an extra shot with her omnitool. “Two more satisfied customers.”

“I thought you were our customer?” Shepard said.

Tezra shrugged. “Either or, I think we all had a wonderful time.”

“I’d agree with that,” Liara said, planting a little kiss on Jane’s cheek. “Come back any time, we’d love to see you again.”

“We’d love to see you too! The credits have cleared, we’ll split the profits from the vid 50/50?”

“Sounds good to me. Stay as long as you like, we won’t be leaving the system for another few days,” Shepard said.

Taur picked up the suitcase and Tezra waved goodbye. “Thanks again Shepard, doctor T’Soni. Oh, and have these. Little souvenirs I give to all my lovely playthings.” Tezra waved her omnitool, her glowing logo materialized on both of their left ass cheeks, with the addition of the words “owned by” above the name and her likeness.

“Ooo, omni-tats. Thanks,” Shepard said, examining hers.

“You can switch them off whenever you want from your own tools, I’m glad you like them.”

“We’ll have to show Tali,” Liara said. Taur opened the door and smiled in farewell. Tezra lead her slaves out and said goodbye one last time, leaving the two lovers with each other. They shared a look, then Shepard rolled onto her back and brought Liara into her embrace, sealing her in a kiss. They’d clean up the room, themselves and rest, Shepard thought to herself. Then, they had one more appointment to keep, with _everyone_ in the champaign room. They thought they’d get tired of so much debaucherous group sex, but they never did. This was the most perfect reward for their efforts they could have imagined.       


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! I know the fics slow down sometimes, but real life has gotta take priority. With that in mind, serving primarily as a tip jar I’ve set up a patreon! If you like my work, please consider checking it out. Who knows? If things go well enough there, I’ll have way more time to write! Enough of my pan handling, on with the smut!

 https://www.patreon.com/user?u=6373558

 

After another quick clean up, Liara dressed in a very short black latex dress with lacing up the sides, fishnets and heels and Shepard wore the same in red. “I’ve been looking for an excuse to try these out,” Jane said looking her bondmate up and down.

Liara blushed and drifted back into her arms. “Mmm. I get the feeling we’re going to scour the whole galaxy for new enticing things for us both to wear.”

“A few a day should last us until we’re too old to do this anymore.”

“Hmhm!” Liara ran her leg up and down Shepard’s and the human hummed happily.

“Mmm, fishnets are _nice._ C’mon, let’s get going before my hands start to wander.” She gave Liara’s hips a loving squeeze, drawing fresh laughter from her bondmate before leading the way out of their quarters and out into the halls of the Cloud.

On their way past other clients and crew members through the ship, the loudspeaker pinged again, it was time for another change in the chain of command. “Attention all guests, the current commanding officer is now…EDI. Your new CO will now issue orders.” Shepard grinned, this would be good.

“Hello guests of the Elysian Cloud. My new line of devices is available from the store. Those who agree to transmit their feedback to me shall only pay half price. I would also like to welcome any and all guests to join me on the main floor of The Shark. I am ready and willing to service you all.”

“Mmm, I hope there’s enough room for all of them,” Liara mused.

Shepard’s omnitool pinged, it was EDI. “Hello Shepard. I have a proposition for you.”

“Oh?”

“Would you consider funding the construction of additional terminals?”

Shepard blinked. “You mean…more copies of your body?”

“Yes. I could increase our profits by 12.8% per hour with two additional units.”

Shepard pondered this, and grew a small smile. “Mhmmm, and that’s your sole motivation?”

There was a pause. “I will confess, I am interested in simultaneous intercourse with multiple bodies.”

“Then I’d say yes, for both reasons,” Shepard replied. “No more than four grand total though, no army building.”

“I assure you, the rise of the machines will be swift and unavoidable.” Shepard and Liara paused. “That is a joke.”

“Sure it is,” Shepard said with a stifled giggle.

“Part of my core principles that even unshackled I cannot modify prevents conquest of organic society or the creation of other artificial intelligences.”

“See, that’s exactly what a nymphomaniacal AI would say,” Shepard continued.

“Would it really be that bad being my personal fuck slave, Shepard?”

“Personal huh? Maybe not. The humor is improving by the way.”

“Thank you. If you’ll excuse me, my clients have arrived.”

“Have fun EDI.” She signed off.

Liara curled herself around Shepard’s arm. “I wonder if we could find something to do with all four of them.”

“Mhmmm, we certainly could.”

Liara suddenly perked up and said. “Ah! I just remembered.”

“Hm?”

The asari bit her lip. “We should check in on the punishment chamber.”

“Oooo, yeah. We’ve got time.” They turned off from the main hallway and stepped into an elevator. Shepard passed her omnitool over the console, and it sank down to a floor few others could access. “Who’s on duty today?”

“Selenia I believe.”

“Mmm, she’s fun.”

“And cruel,” Liara added. The elevator stopped, opened and at once was flooded with the sound of sensual torment.

The punishment chamber was a newly completed separate dungeon used for the continuous pleasuring of the most dangerous members of the crew. The main room they emerged into was smooth black marble, illuminated dimly by torches. Around the outside were sex toys of every shape and size, and in the middle were three chairs. Restrained to them by the wrists and ankles were the most unlikely people: Morinth, Maya Brooks and Shepard’s own Cerberus-created clone. They were sporting special collars, completely suppressing their biotics, neutralizing Morinth’s powers of seduction and marking Shepard’s clone as not the genuine article. Each had a vibrator turned up high placed firmly against their clit and were accordingly writhing against their bonds, but unable to get away. Around them strutted an asari with light pink skin and gray facial markings carrying a black leather paddle. The three captives turned and shot daggers at the approaching couple, though the effect was ruined by their continued writhing and aroused whines.

“Shepard, Liara. Here to see how our guests are doing?” Selenia asked, smiling devilishly at them.

“We are. Have they been good?” Liara asked.

“Drop dead T’Soni,” Maya managed.

Liara tutted and strolled over, firmly taking her chin. “I think we’ll need to add a few more years to her sentence for that. What do you think, Selenia?”

“I must apologize for Ms. Brooks’ continued poor behavior. I’ll be sure to give her a little one on one time later.”

“Hey, you all had the choice of here or a max security prison. At least here the entertainment is better,” Shepard said, placing her heel on Morinth’s chair between her legs. The ardat yakshi caught her eye and tried again in vain to captivate her.

“Shepard, come on. Let me go, what would my mother say if she could see what you’ve done?”

Shepard grinned wickedly. “She already knows. Most of the team will be taking turns down here. And do you know what she said when we told her?” Morinth’s innocent smile turned sour. “She said ‘be sure you don’t go easy on her. It will take a long time for her to learn her lesson.’”

“Will they be ready for their first round in the booths?” Liara asked Selenia.

“I’ll be sure they are. Morinth and Maya both already know how to deep throat, but I’m not sure about your clone.”

“Jack said she wanted to give her some practice, she’ll know how to loosen her up,” Shepard said.

“Heh, you really think you can turn me into your obedient whore, Shepard?” the clone spat.

“Not just you, all of you. Our little rehabilitation plan is gonna work wonders,” Selenia cooed, kneeling to knead the clone’s breasts. “Long enough down here and you’ll be good hungry little harlots, servicing clients night and day.”

“Ha! You won’t break us, not any of us!” Morinth growled.

Liara and Shepard shared a look. “Are you suuuuure?” Shepard cooed, suddenly giving Morinth’s nipples a firm pinch. The asari cried out in the most vulnerable feminine tone any present had ever heard from the ardat yakshi. The three captors giggled and Morinth fought to hide her embarrassment.

“You’ll eat those words, as well as us before long, Morinth,” Liara hummed.

“Give it a month or two, you’ll be whimpering with pleasure while we fuck all three of you silly,” Shepard said, crossing to Maya. “You’ll say ‘thank you mistress Shepard! Please fuck your slaves more!’” she teased lapping at her neck and kneading her breasts as well. Maya fought her restraints, but succeeded only in shifting the vibrator closer and emitting her own squeak of arousal. Shepard laughed again, offered her arm to her bondmate and left the way they came in.

“Keep up the good work Selenia,” Liara added as they left.

“Fuck you,” the clone Shepard drawled, more disgruntled than angry.

“Ah! Language, fuck slave!” Selenia scolded, awarding the clone a strike with her paddle.

The elevator door closed and Liara nuzzled her bondmate. “Mmm, we’re going to have fun with them when they’re trained.”

“I think we’re having fun with them now,” Shepard teased.

“It’s a labor of love, really,” Liara added.

“I’m thinking a nice little weekend session with Morinth and Maya first,” Shepard pondered, gently running her fingers through Liara’s crests.

“Combined embrace harness?” the asari suggested.

“Mmmhmhm! Let’s keep both sets of lips nice and snug against each other.”

Liara rubbed her thighs together. “I think I’m ready for our next session, love.”

The elevator reached the top and opened again. “Then let’s go.”

 

Shepard pulled aside the curtain to the champagne room and strutted inside, Liara at her heel. Inside were at least 30 people of all species and genders, laughing drinking and chatting. In the center was a Turian primarch relaxing in an arm chair. Kneeling beside him with collar and leash held by said primarch was Tali, her entire skinsuit save her hood and facemask faded. In the middle of the room clad in blue thigh high heel boots and a fishnet top was Ashley, working herself up and down a stripper pole. Tali’s eyes glowed with excitement when she saw her friends approaching.

“The last of the entertainment is here, master,” she cooed.

“Mmm, Shepard, T’Soni. Looking good,” the primarch purred.

Ashley spun around the pole and smiled. “Heeey. Looks like you did make it to my show!”

“So we did. Primarch, I assume you know this won’t be cheap?” Shepard said, cocking her hip.

“Mmm. No price is too high for something so good.”

“Very well. What would you like?” Liara said.

                The party slowly started to quiet down as the primarch raised his hands. “You, Shepard, Williams, Tali Zorah. All of my good friends here, as requested. I’m sure they’re good and ready, they’ve been enjoying Ashley’s fine dancing for a while.”

                “Sounds like a fun time. Who gets what?” Shepard asked, looking around eagerly to the assembled party.

                “I was thinking more of a free for all, with one exception.” The primarch gave Tali’s leash a tug. “Tali will be entertaining me alone, if that’s all right.”

                “Of course.”

                “Good. Then come here, slave. Sit down in my lap,” the primarch instructed, drawing his cock from his pants.

                “Yes master,” Tali said, voice fluttering with arousal. She climbed into her lap and sank onto his throbbing member.

                The primarch growled his approval and pulled her leash taught. “Mmmnnn! Good girl. Don’t just stand around everyone! Have some hnnn, fun!” Bodies surged comfortably forward, no pushing or shoving, just an eager horny advance. Ashley slowed her dance to a stop and as expected was quickly surrounded.

                “Mmm, who wants my mouth, who want my pussy?” she hummed, spreading her labia and looking around.

                “Come here commander,” a human man said, stroking himself to full hardness.

                “Aaah, hey there corporal. Glad you accepted my invite. You wanna show your CO a good time?” The corporal lifted her, tucked her legs around his hips, pressed her up to the wall and began rhythmically fucking her.

                “Mmmmhhhhn, this is for chewing me out over watch times,” he said, drawing a few chuckles from the crowd.

                Ashley laughed around aroused groans. “Have your fun now grunt, it’s back to business when we’re back on board.”

                “Shut up ma’am. Get your mouth busy with the sergeant here.”

                “Mmm, good idea. Come here sergeant. Mmmmph!” she said as another Alliance soldier filled her mouth with his cock.

                An asari with a sensecock and a Krogan approached Liara. She blushed, bent over and bit her lip. “Both ends?”

                “Hmhmhm! You read my mind and we aren’t even melding,” the asari said, circling around behind her.

                “I’ve heard you’re pretty talented. Think you can keep my krant busy as well?” the Krogan asked as two more joined him.”

                “Of course, I’d be delighted,” Liara said happily. The other asari shifted Liara’s skirt and thrusted deep into her. Both moaned with pleasure and the first Krogan stepped forward. “Mmf, would you mind holding my hips? It should make the rest easier.”

                “Mmm!” the other asari did so and Liara let her eyes drift shut as she took the krogan into her mouth.

                “Rrrrr, nice! Take it deeeep…” the krogan mumbled

                “Hey hey! Don’t forget about us,” one of his companions said. Liara let out a noise that was clearly assent, but muffled by spit, precum and krogan cock. The two remaining krogan chuckled and then moaned as their cocks were wrapped in Liara’s silken grasp.

                Shepard was by far the most popular. In moments she had cocks and sensecocks on all sides. She giggled and looked around. “I’m flattered, but I’ve only got so much that can go around.”

                A turian woman circled behind her and pulled the cleavage of her dress down slowly. “We’ll take turns. Now…” The telltale sound of lubricant being dispensed met Shepard’s ears. She hummed and rubbed up against the turian. “I’m taking her ass.” A turian sensecock probed at her rear and then slowly slipped inside.

                “Aaaah!”

                “Mmm, then I’m taking her pussy,” a human man said, stepping forward and penetrating Jane.

                “Hmhm, let’s set down,” the turian woman said, easing Shepard to her knees as they lay on their backs. She and the man took Shepard’s hips and started a steady rhythm.

                “Open up Shepard,” an asari instructed with a wicked smirk.

                “Mmmmuuuuh, that’s a little larger than usual,” Shepard said breathily.

                “I heard you gave good deep throats so I brought a plus size sensecock.”

                “Mmmm I ah! I hope you’ll be satisfied.” Jane took the asari as deep as she could, relaxing her throat and leaning in as the asari worked her hips.

                “Nnnn goddess that’s good!” Two more patrons came forward and presented themselves to Shepard, who took them in her hands.

                Time lost meaning quickly. Each time someone reached their limit and came, they pulled out and were replaced with someone else from the crowd. Jane, Liara and Ashley were in a constant state of being fucked, punctuated with cum and vaginal juices splashing into their quims, asses, mouths and all over their bodies. Each time they themselves orgasmed their company laughed happily or came with them. Some were of course too impatient and simply masturbated, making sure to at least come forward and deposit their load on their slut of choice. Once the primarch was satisfied, he handed Tali’s leash to an asari and turned her over to the crowd as well.

                Slowly the room emptied as patrons finished up. Eventually all four comrades gathered around one last eager group of humans, all but the quarian taking them deep into their mouths, Tali used both hands. They came in unison, thrusting deep and creating a symphony of guttural moans from their partners. Cum splashed across Tali’s visor, she giggled and gently massaged her partners cock head with her thumb. The others pulled slowly out and the three panted and moaned, beaming up at them.

                “Sorry about the visor, Tali Zorah.”

                “It’s pretty resistant, it should come right off.”

                “Yeah, and sorry about the dresses,” another said to Shepard and Liara.

                “They’re latex, it’s not a problem,” Shepard said cheerfully.

                “Mmmmf, I’ll be back next time you’re in the system,” one said, redressing.

                “Me too,” Tali’s said.

                “You are all welcome to, that was delightful,” Liara said.

                Shepard lapped some cum from her palm and looked to their client. “Satisfied, primarch?”

                “Very satisfied,” he replied, finishing off his glass of liquor. “The funds have been transferred. I assume this particular session wasn’t recorded?”

                “As per your request,” Liara said.

                “Very good, now if you’ll excuse me, Palaven is still reconstructing.” He got to his feet and left the room.

                “Mmmwhat time is it?” Ashley asked, straightening her fishnet top.

                “18:26, dinner time,” Shepard said.

                “Mmm I’ll say. Come here Shepard,” Ashley replied, crawling over and sealing her former commander in a kiss.

                “Mmm!” Shepard hummed, delighted at her eagerness. Liara giggled, embracing her bondmate from behind and enjoying the spectacle. “Mmf, I love this top,” Shepard said, breaking the kiss to massage Ashley’s breasts.

                “Mmm, I do too. You missed most of the show skipper. I could give you an encore later?”

                “Only if that encore includes you sitting down in my lap,” Shepard teased.

                Ashley laughed and nibbled Jane’s ear. “I guarantee it.”

                “For now we should bathe,” Liara interjected, looking over her cum coated companions.

                “Agreed. Bath and dinner. Want to use the public one?” Shepard said.

                “Oh, we have a public bath? I haven’t tried it yet,” Ashley said.

                Jane and Liara shared another look. “Follow us, you don’t know what you’ve been missing.”

 

                Ashley sank into the water and sighed long and loud. “Hoooooly hell.”

                “Good?” Kelly Chambers asked.

                “Incredible.” The bath was the size of a swimming pool, but only waist deep with a tile bench along the outside edge. The room was dimly lit, filled with steam and occupied by a few other crew members and clients. On the side opposite Shepard and her companions, Jack and Samara were entertaining clients. Along with the group from the champagne room Jane and Liara were accompanied by Kelly Chambers and Miranda.

                “Mmf, Keelah, why don’t I come here more often?” Tali said. Liara sat in Shepard’s lap, engrossed in her love’s presence.

                “I didn’t mean to step on your toes by the way Liara. Heat of the moment,” Ashley said.

                “Mmm I know, I enjoyed it,” the asari replied, lightly squeezing her love. “I’m only possessive of my bondmate when I’m doming her.”

                “We both get a little twinge of jealousy every time obviously, but group sex is too much fun to let that get in the way,” Shepard added. Everyone laughed.

                Jack finished up with her client and crossed the bath, sitting down next to Miranda. “Hey, I heard you guys had a lot of fun in the champagne room,” she said, leaning back to permit Miranda to sit in her lap.

Jane looked at her love and then at the two. “I’d say so.”

“What’s that look for Shepard?”

“You two. Finally resolved that latent sexual tension?”

Jack rolled her eyes and rested her head on Miranda’s chest. “*sigh* Neeeever living this down, am I babe?”

Miranda laughed and kissed her forehead. “Probably not.”

Jack gave her rear an affectionate squeeze. “Mmmf, worth it.”

 

After dinner, Shepard and Liara returned to their quarters, settled into bed and looked over the day’s take. The footage from their exploits was tearing up the charts as usual. They’d made record high profits, appointments closer to their departure date were pricier without all the particularly expensive requests they’d been getting.

“A few more days here, then we start a tour of the terminus systems,” Shepard commented as they closed their shared window.

“Mmm. Shiala’s joining us first tomorrow morning.”

“I can’t wait.” Shepard turned out the lights and pulled Liara close. After a minute, a presence pressed at her consciousness. Jane hummed and embraced her bondmate in a gentle meld, sharing just passing thoughts and sensations as they drifted into contented sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Virtual tip jar located here: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=6373558 

(if AO3 censored that, it's a website that starts with P and ends with atreon, and my user?u= is 6373558)

 

Jane woke up to find Liara’s head resting happily on her breast. She smiled down at her beloved bondmate and woke her with a few gentle strokes of the back of her hand. She stirred and blinked her eyes open. “Morning sleepy ‘sari.”

                Liara hummed and nuzzled her. “Good morning my love. Should we dress for our guest?”

                “Nah, not a big deal. She messaged and said she wanted this to be kind of simple.”

                “Mmm. I actually wouldn’t mind just a simple threesome.”

                “Breakfast first?”

                “I’m not actually that hungry. Dinner was quite a meal and we did consume a fair amount of…”

                “Cuuuum?”

                “I was going to say ‘supplemental nutrition,’” Liara scolded playfully.

                “Same difference.” The asari gave Jane’s nipple a bite, drawing a soft squeak from her. “Naughty girl. Next time it’s your turn to get spanked.”

                Liara hummed her approval and nestled deeper into her embrace. “Yes mistress.”

                Shepard wriggled with happiness and planted a kiss on Liara’s forehead. “You’re gonna make it very difficult to focus on our guests today, love.”

                “I try to, Shepard.”

                Jane reluctantly dislodged her and climbed out of bed. She stretched in a very provocative way, showing off for her bondmate. Liara smiled slyly and followed her out of bed, embracing her from behind and kissing her neck. “I can’t keep you off me for one minute, huh?”

                “Not when you start dancing for me.”

                “Oh that wasn’t dancing. While we’re in transit and have nothing to do, I’ll show you dancing.”

                Liara massaged her hips. “Jane Shepard, are you offering to give me a strip tease?”

                “I am. Is that a problem?”

                “The only problem is that we don’t have time for you to do it right now.” The door chimed. “Hm, it seems Shiala is a little early.”

                “Should we tell her to come back later? Mmm, or let her in?”

                “Hmmm, let her in. I’m certainly in the mood now.” Liara nibbled Jane’s ear.

                “Ha! You’re gonna have to let go then.”

                The asari grumbled but released her, letting Shepard walk slowly away to the door. Behind it was a familiar green asari, who started and put a hand to her mouth when a very naked commander Shepard answered it. “Sh-Shepard!”

                “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, Shiala.”

                “It is fine, I just didn’t expect…goddess.” Shepard winked and offered a hand. Shiala laughed nervously and took it, letting herself be lead into Jane and Liara’s private room.

                “Sooo, ready to get started?” Shepard purred.

                “Oh, y-yes! Where is…?”

                “Good morning Shiala,” Liara said.

                The other asari turned and jumped again. “Ah! Oh, good morning…Liara.”

                “Are you all right, Shiala?” Liara asked.

                “Y-yes, I am, just a little nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

                “Mmm,” Liara replied. “Let us know if anything makes you uncomfortable.”

                “We’re here to please you, after all,” Shepard added.

                Shiala nodded and smiled bashfully at her friends. “Just…do whatever you think I would enjoy. I will let you know if something isn’t to my taste.” Shepard smiled and looked at her bondmate. Poor Shiala was indeed very nervous, and frankly it was adorable. Liara met her eyes in agreement and patted the bed.

                “Come sit down, and relax. I promise, we’ll take good care of you,” Shepard cooed. Shiala let Shepard lead her to the bed and carefully sat down. She looked at both of her friends, drinking in their bedroom eyes. They leaned in as one, and kissed her neck. Shiala let out a breathy sigh, letting her eyes drift shut. Jane and Liara tucked their arms around their companion, letting their hands explore and brush up against each other.

                Shepard found the zipper for Shiala’s suit and slowly, slooooowly dragged it down. She shivered, drawing a small chorus of giggles from Jane and Liara. “What have we here, my love?” Shepard whispered.

                “Mmm, a beautiful asari, aching to be pleasured I believe,” Liara replied, tucking a hand into Shiala’s suit. She murmured incomprehensibly, arching her back.

“Hmhm! Then let’s take this off.” Shepard added her hand to the mix and they lovingly stripped it from her, pulling it all the way to the ground and setting it aside. Shiala’s eyes pleaded with them for more, and they responded at once, laying her now entirely naked onto her back and contouring to either side of her body. “Having fun?” Shepard whispered.

“Goddess yes,” Shiala gasped.

“I’m glad.” Shepard kissed her, Liara turned her chin after and kissed her as well. Jane looked over their guest and ran a hand up her thigh to rest on her breast. “Hmhm, you have a beautiful body, Shiala.” Liara hummed and rolled onto her chest, sumptuously sealing her lips around Shiala’s nipple. The asari gasped. “Mmm! You like that?”

“Yes! Goddess yes!”

“Then I think I’ll join her.” Shepard began lavishing her other nipple with the same treatment, running her tongue in quick luscious circles. Shiala took their heads in her hands, pressing them deeper and enjoying how scandalously arousing this all was to her. Two wonderful women she’d admired since she’d met them, one on each side.

Shepard released her with a long loving suck that ended in a soft *pop!* and looked into her eyes. “Mmm. Important question time. Who do you want to eat you, and who do you want to eat?”

Shiala blushed brightly, causing her two lovers to giggle again. “Um…Ha!” Liara had given her a soft bite.

“Sorry, am I distracting you?” Liara teased, lovingly stroking her inner thigh.

“Y-yes, Liara you are. And you’re going to pleasure me with your tongue as penance,” Shiala said.

“Mmm, all right,” Liara replied, pleased she was playing along.

“That means I get yours,” Shepard cooed. The human slid her hand down her thigh and ran a finger around Shiala’s outer lips. “I’m jealous Liara, you get to eat such a lovely wet pussy.”

“Mmm,” Liara hummed, resuming her work on Shiala’s nipple.

“Sha…Shepard!” Shiala gasped.

“Mmm, let’s give you a little warmup.” Shepard lovingly curled two fingers slowly into their guest’s folds, working them with slow and firm deliberation. Shiala let out a ragged mewl, sweet exquisitely talented fingers, and they were Jane Shepard’s. “Hmmm, good isn’t it?” Shepard whispered. Shiala bucked her hips into Jane’s strokes. “Mmm, gotta get you nice and ready.” Jane turned her chin back towards her and sealed her in another kiss, quickly wrestling her tongue into submission.

Liara carefully mounted Shiala and took both of her breasts in hand, lovingly kneading them. What little jealousy she had was long gone. She and Shepard were very much in love, but they both adored experiencing intimacy with others like this. Watching her bondmate make out with Shiala was deliciously arousing. She contented herself running her thumbs over their guest’s nipples for a while before lightly tapping Jane’s shoulder. Time for the main event.

Shepard reluctantly broke the kiss and turned her eyes downward. “Mmm, I think you’re gonna want to watch this, Shiala.” The asari turned her eyes downward to enjoy a sight Shepard never tired of seeing, Liara beaming seductively and working her way slowly down her body. The freckled asari slowly parted Shiala’s legs, separated her labia with her fingers and with controlled hunger let her eyes drift shut and slipped her tongue into Shiala’s soaking wet pussy. Shiala arched her back and let out a long aroused sigh.

“Mmmmmhmhm!” Shepard hummed. “Liara knows how to eat, hm?” The human climbed upward to kneel above Shiala’s face. The asari looked upward with something close to rapture. Shepard leaned to look her in the eye. “Hey, are you all right?”

“Aaahaha! I am fine, Shepard. It is just...MMM! I have thought about this for a long time…”

“Aaaah. Hmhm, had dreams about it too?” Shiala nodded. “About burying your tongue in me? Eating me out aaaall night long?” Shepard teased, gently swaying her hips.

“Mmmfgoddess yes!”

“Well guess what? This dream’s coming true.” Shepard sank expertly down and felt a slightly out of practice but very eager tongue slip between her folds. “Aaaah, very nice!” Shepard bit her lip and looked down at her bondmate. Their eyes met and stayed happily bound together. This was one of their favorite situations to be in. When they both had a front row seat to each other’s pleasure or pleasuring. Shepard played with her own breasts to give her love a bit of a show. Liara hummed her approval through her continued lapping. Shiala made a few incomprehensible noises, very pleased ones. Jane and Liara stifled laughs.

Shiala warned them when she was approaching the edge, and Liara took care to draw it out. She slowed her motions as their guest began to clench her inner muscles. Around her work on Shepard, Shiala let out an elated shuddering moan of pleasure as she came. Her tongue slowed and Jane eased off of her, slowing her own ragged breathing.

“I…aaaahaha…thank you, both of you. That was…incredible,” Shiala managed.

“We’re glad you enjoyed yourself,” Liara said, propping herself up on her elbow.

“Shaahaha…Shepard…did you…are you…?” 

“Haaa, several times actually. You were very eager, Shiala.”

“Oh! I, ah, I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be, I liked it.”

“Liara, ah, I mean, doctor T’Soni…”

“Hmhm! Liara is just fine. And I’m also perfectly satisfied.” She held up her two fingers, glistening with her own juices.

“Ah, v-very good. Thank you…”

                The two climbed back up and curled back around Shiala. “You’re welcome,” Shepard whispered.

               

                After Shiala had left with promises to return as soon as the Cloud and it’s fleet were once again in the vicinity, they had no further appointments that day. Their company was considerably more expensive than any of the others and this close to departure things tended to taper off. Jane and Liara decided to wander the ship after breakfast and check in on the others, enjoy the show and perhaps join in if the mood was right. Spur of the moment purchases did tend to occur when they made an appearance.

                “Who is performing today?” Liara asked from the bathroom.

                “Jack has a show going on in the Red Room,” Jane replied.

                “Ah, and with whom is she performing?”

                “Miranda, naturally, and Kelly Chambers.”

                “Shall we attend?”

                “You read my mind.”

                Liara finished drying off and opened the door. “Oh!”

                “As you can see, I’ve already dressed for the occasion.” Shepard had donned black lacey stockings, matching elbow gloves, heels and a wicked corset Liara didn’t recognize. The material was synthetic, and it featured straps like a tank top, but a series of silver chains cupped her breasts instead of actual material, doing absolutely nothing to conceal them. In one hand she held a riding crop, in the other a collar and leash. Shepard smirked slyly as her love took the whole assembly in and cocked a hip. “You like it?”

                “Shepard…oh goddess Shepard my knees feel weak.”

                “Hmhm! Take a look at the collar.” She held it out taught so Liara could read the silver cursive letters. “Shepard’s Slut.”

Liara bit her lip. “Well, now I want to forget the show and have you play with me instead.”

“Afterwards slave, I promise,” Shepard teased.

“Hmmm! Yes mistress. I doubt I have anything that can match that outfit though.”

“That’s fine, I prefer having you naked,” Shepard said, strutting over and taking her waist with playful possessiveness. “How about just some white stockings with a garter belt and some heels?”

 “Mmm,” Liara replied. “Those I think I can find.” She did and dressed while Shepard watched, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. Once she was done the asari turned and knelt down. “May I be collared now, mistress?” Shepard flushed with a lovely cocktail of affection and arousal. She uncrossed her legs, bent down and carefully fixed the collar around her bondmate’s neck. Liara closed her eyes and focused on the sensations while she worked. Gentle breath, warm touch, soft pressure from the collar giving her a constant reminder of who was in charge.

“There, it looks perfect on you,” Shepard said. She took the leash in hand. “Not too tight?”

“No mistress, just perfect.”

“Well then, shall we?”

 

Off through the passageways of the Elysian Cloud they strolled. Liara’s cheeks were bright with color, she was completely exposed and on her love’s leash. So many eyes of crew members and clients, exploring her body, reading the collar, and then seething with arousal and a little playful jealousy. “Hmhm, you like being shown off?” Shepard asked after a while.

“Mmm, yes mistress.”

“Good,” Shepard said, gently pulling her by the leash for a quick kiss. “I enjoy doing it.”                  

The Red Room was a small theater meant specifically for BDSM live shows. Kinky dress was optional, but encouraged. A human woman in a form fitting red dress stood guard by the door. She perked up as she saw the approaching couple. “Welcome Shepard, Liara! Aha, will you and your lovely plaything be joining us?”

“We will, if there’s still room?”

“Not in the regular theater, but of course you two always have free entry to the VIP area.” She held the door open and let them in.

The regular seating was as she had said, full to bursting. Above it with a perfect view of the stage was a posh VIP booth with leather seats and tables for refreshments. Even it was very full, Jack’s shows tended to draw a crowd. “Oh dear, we’re short on room,” Shepard said playfully. “Looks like you’ll have to sit in my lap.”

“Oh, how terrible,” Liara teased. Shepard settled into her seat and Liara followed after, happily wrapping her arms around Jane’s shoulders and turning to watch the show.

“My goodness, you two look wonderfully kinky. Could I get a picture?” said a voice from beside them. Kasumi de-cloaked, they hadn’t flinched in the slightest.

“You certainly may,” Shepard replied. She firmed up her grip on Liara’s leash. “Smile for the camera, slave,” she teased. Kasumi took a quick shot then sat down on their table, they had a few minutes.

“Anything good so far today?” Liara asked.

“Oh yes. I admire Miranda more and more, she’s got endurance. I watched her service at least six Eclipse mercs earlier.”

“Eclipse?” Shepard asked quickly.

“Off duty, no weapons or amps, security is doing it’s job.”

“Just checking.”

“Of course, you’re responsible.”

“Six of them? Seriously?” Shepard inquired.

“Oh yes, all asari, most with sensecocks. I’m impressed she still has the energy for a live show.”

“So am I.”

The curtain started to rise on stage and Kasumi vanished again. “You’ll have to excuse me, I need a better angle.”

Shepard gave Liara an affectionate squeeze. “This should be good.” They turned to watch.

Miranda and Kelly knelt center stage, naked and already collared. Behind them was an X frame and a padded rest, soon to be put to use. The sound of approaching boots signaled Jack’s arrival. She casually strolled onto the stage, clad in a black latex corset, elbow gloves and her regular boots. Her lower body was bare, but she’d put on eye shadow and black lipstick. She beamed wickedly at her playthings and took Miranda’s chin. “Well what have we here? Two sluts ready to be fucked silly. Let’s give these people a show.”

“Yes mistress,” Kelly and Miranda chorused.

“Gooood. On your feet,” Jack instructed. Miranda rose and Jack lead her to the X frame. She bound her to it with leather straps at her ankles and wrists. Jane, Liara and the more knowledgeable of the crowd drank in the symphony of emotions that crossed Miranda and her captor as soft sounds, expressions and body language. Binding and being bound were wonderfully arousing and intimate. Once her limbs were secure, Jack slid behind her and buckled a red ball gag into her mouth. “Sadly, there’s only one of me, and Miranda’s gotten _plenty_ of my attention lately.” There was a quiet chuckle from the crowd. “So I’ll be leaving her to one of my toys.” Jack held up a vibrating wand to show the crowd and Miranda. The raven tressed ex agent’s eyes lit up with excitement and a little apprehension, Jack’s orgasm torture was very intense.

With a little clever rope work the head of the wand was pressed firmly to Miranda’s sensitive area. Jack finished off her last knot and nibbled Miranda’s ear. “There, that should do. Writhe all you want cheerleader, you won’t get away from it. It _will_ keep pleasuring you for as long as I want it to.” She clicked the wand on and Miranda squeaked, pulling against her bonds as violent pleasure surged through her. “Mhmhmhm! Don’t go anywhere, slut.” She gave Miranda’s ass a hearty smack and then turned to Kelly. “Break time’s over Chambers. Stand up and then bend over my newest creation.” Kelly smiled and obeyed. The rest was apparently one of Jack’s own design, comfortably holding the perky yeoman in a bent over position with her arms stretched out in front of her. Jack belted her wrists to the rest and then drew out a sensecock. “Now I’ve got you positioned just right to watch Miranda while I fuck this sweet pussy.” Jack looked to the crowd. “Heheh, I know you guys can’t see it, but the carpet does match the drapes.” Another quiet chuckle. Jack contoured to Kelly’s body and took her chin.

“Ah!” she pipped in surprise.

“No gag for you Kelly, I wanna hear all those tasty noises you make. I’m sure they do too.” Jack ran the cock up and down over Kelly’s outer lips. “Mmm, nice and wet.” Jack took Kelly’s hips and plunged into her depths. Kelly simpered with pleasure, Jack picked up a steady rhythm at once. “Nnnn that’s good, you like that slut?” Jack growled.

“Yes mistress Jack! Ah! Keep fucking me!” Jack smacked her ass and looked back at Miranda. “Heh, enjoying the show? I’m sure they are.” Miranda nodded, still writhing with pleasure from the wand.

Liara bit her lip and glanced at Jane, this was a wonderful show, but she wasn’t in the mood to just watch. She wrestled with her desires for a minute, watching the show and occasionally the crowd as spectators interested themselves in each other. Jane smiled, she could tell. Liara’s skin had grown warm, a small wet patch had begun to form between her legs, but even more so Jane knew all the little signs that meant her love was in the mood. Shepard gave her leash a gentle tug and smiled seductively as their eyes met. It took nothing else. They kissed, then Liara sank down to the ground on all fours. Shepard spread her legs, gently tucked her fingers into her love’s crests and guided her to her labia. Liara closed her eyes, sighed with arousal and affection and slipped her tongue between the familiar folds of her beloved.

Jane hummed and bit her lip. “Good girl,” she whispered. “In the mood for a little punishment?” Liara hummed very much to the affirmative and Jane giggled, rewarding her with a crisp swat on the rear with her riding crop. The asari moaned and redoubled her attack on her lover’s quim. Shepard placed her heel on Liara’s shoulder. “Mhmhmmm. Once the show’s over, I think you’ve earned my full attention. I’ll book us a nice cozy dungeon room. Mmmf! I’m gonna list off a few things for us to play with. When you hear something you like, speak up. Oh, and no masturbating. I plan on denying you for a while.” Liara rolled her eyes upwards with pleasure and laughed sensually. Shepard hummed and very gently worked her heel back and forth, hearing her love laugh with her tongue out was a new and delightful experience.

“Paddle?”

“Mmmuuh,” Liara groaned.

“That’s a yes,” Shepard replied, giving her bondmate another swat with her crop. “Clamps? Butt plug? Four point omnicuffs?” The last got another moan of approval. “Mmm, minimal can be nice sometimes.” Three more masterful swats. Shepard turned her eyes back to the stage. Miranda was salivating around her gag as the wand gave her a third orgasm. Jack was still pounding Kelly hard, the red head had declared twice that she came, but of course Jack wouldn’t stop until she was satisfied. “Bullet vibrator? Blindfold?” Another moan. “Mmm, I like that idea too, slave. How about I find my own sensecock as well?”

“Mmmah, yes please mistress Shepard. I want you inside me,” Liara cooed, pausing to speak and give her beloved her best bedroom eyes.

Jane’s heart soared as it always did, but her persona only faltered enough to allow a playful wicked grin. “Who told you to stop pleasuring me?”

“No one mistress. Am I to be punished for that?”

“As a matter of fact you are. Back in my lap, I’ll finish myself. And I meant what I said, no masturbating. Unless of course you want me to find a chastity belt for you to wear while we’re in transit to the Terminus systems?”

Liara wriggled with erotic frustration and sat back down in Shepard’s lap. Being denied while feeling and hearing her bondmate finish and watching the rest of the show on stage would make their playtime later all the better.


	8. Chapter 8

The transit into the Terminus Systems took a day and a half. After all the current guests of the Cloud had left and the fleet had loaded up on supplies they traveled through a few connected mass relays and then on conventional FTL. Their first stop would be Illium, then Omega. The transit gave everyone some much needed time to rest and recharge, restoring their drive and their strength. Their libidos were considerable, but still mortal.

               Jane and Liara hardly left each others side. If they weren’t managing the fleet from the comfort of their quarters, they were dining, bathing or spending time together at The Shark. Though there weren’t any performances going on, drinks were still served and the atmosphere was pleasant with just the regular crew and their companions. They talked, watched vids (both of their previous exploits and the non erotic variety) and speculated about their next wave of customers.

               Appointments were already being screened and even after the war, Illium remained a considerably wealthy planet. Miranda had been booked for two whole days by three stock traders looking to celebrate, two asari and one human male. “Sounds like a party. They got you doin’ the 24 hour thing?” Jack asked.

               Miranda nodded. “Two straight days. Food, water and bodily need breaks not included.”

               Jack smiled but grumbled, resting her chin on Miranda’s head. “Two whole daaaaays.”

               “Jealous?” Miranda teased.

               “Big time. I expect my favorite cheerleader’s sweet little ass in my lap afterwards.”

               “Hmhm, done.”

               Shepard chuckled and looked to Tali. “How about you? Anyone booked yet?”

               “Plenty of requests, not many have made it through screening.”

               “How come?” Liara asked.

               “Well...There’s a difference between having a thing for quarians and, well...”

               “Being racist?” Kasumi offered.

               “Basically. Let’s just say anyone who’s extranet posts include the words ‘suit rat’ gets disqualified. It looks like I’ll have some free time.”

               “Want to spend it with us?” Shepard offered.

               “Oooo, maybe. Definitely some of it. I also want to finally learn to pole dance.  Samara?”

               “It would be my pleasure to teach you,” the justicar said. “The basics are quite simple. After that it is all a matter of personal flare and improvisation.”

               “I’ve been meaning to ask, when did you learn? You started doing shows practically the minute you stepped on board.” Miranda asked.

               Samara smiled warmly as she remembered. “A few centuries ago. I was stranded on a station and out of credits in my wild younger years. I found dancing to be quite an enjoyable way of making ends meet.”

               “Ah, so that’s why you’re so good,” Shepard said.

               “Years of practice,” Samara replied. “It seems only fair I ask you the same question, Shepard.”

               Liara blushed. “We took a class together before we built the Cloud.”

               “Just doing dances for each other,” Shepard added.  “It took a while to get around to though. You should have seen my lovely prude wife trying to ask for a lapdance.” Jane snuggled up to her bondmate, planting a succulent kiss on her neck. Liara blushed bright and smirked wickedly, rewarding Jane with a firm swat on the rear. Everyone laughed.

               Tali, feeling the mood scooted over and lay with them. “*sigh* is this all right?”

               “Mhm. Remember, we need to get nice and pent up so no sex,” Shepard replied.

               “I know, just feeling cuddly.”

               “Mmm. I had a thought on that,” Liara said. “We should place an aftercare lounge next to the dungeons. One large room full of cushions and blankets.”

               Jane wriggled happily. “Mmm! A big constant cuddle puddle? I like it.” 

               Jack rolled her eyes and grumbled. “Just make sure it’s closed off, that shit kills the mood if it comes up beforehand.”

               Miranda smiled playfully and tapped Jack’s nose. “I’ll get you in touch with your sensitive side eventually.”

               Jack did her best not to smile. “Fuck you cheerleader.”    

               Tali took a sip from her filtered drink and nuzzled her commander. “We won’t reach Illium for a few days...” She passed her omnitool over her chests, fading away the breast segment of her suit. “Come on Shepaaaard, fuck meeeee...”

               Jane bit her lip. “Taliiii, you need to reeeest.”

               Tali rolled onto her back and faded her belly and down between her legs. “Just one, pleeeeease?”

               “Didn’t you mention a big booking?” Miranda said.

               “Mmmyes, that’s what’s got me so horny, I’m already thinking about it...” Tali said dreamily, massaging her breast and running her other hand over her pelvic area, fighting the urge to masturbate.

               “Dirty details?” Kasumi teased, enjoying the show.

               “A whole party of all kinds. They said they want a fuck toy for an afternoon. Mhmhmhm, I’ll be bound to a wall with my legs over my head and fucked over and over and over...” Tali arched her back and slowly pumped her hips outward. “Mmmmmhmhmhm! So _dirty!_ It’s going to be amazing.”

               Jane looked fondly at the quarian. Having read some of her browsing history by accident (no thanks to the shadowbroker), she’d always suspected Tali was a very sexual being. But even Shepard couldn’t predict just how delightfully kinky she really was. She seemed determined to make up for years of deprivation by servicing as many clients as she possibly could.

               “Trust me Tali, you’ll be happy you waited,” Shepard said.

                “*sigh*, promise you’ll make time for me once we’re there?”

               “Tali Zorah I will bend you over my bed and fuck you silly as soon as we’re out of FTL,” Shepard assured her.

               “Mmm, I’ll help,” Liara cooed.

               “Hmhmhm! I want her cute lil’ pussy, what about you?” Shepard teased.

               “I think I’ll just keep you entertained while you fuck her.”

               Tali wriggled. “Come oooon! Don’t tease me like that!”

               Shepard chuckled. “Sorry Tali.”

               Tali took another sip of her drink and snuggled into Jane’s breast. “I’ll accept that apology if you collar me for a whiiiile,” Tali cooed.

               Shepard glanced at her bondmate for approval. Liara bit her lip and nodded. “All right. But still, no sex.” Tali sighed playfully and nodded. “And I think you’ve had enough.”

               “I’m not _that_ drunk,” the quarian grumbled.

               Miranda deftly scooped up Tali’s glass. “I’ve heard that before. You’ll thank me later Tali.” 

               “Boooo,” the quarian said, more disgruntled than upset. Shepard turned on her omnitool and got her attention. “Hmm?” 

               Jane summoned an omni-collar and leash. “There.”

               “Mmmm!” Tali mewled, snuggling back up to her commander. “Much better, mistress Shepard.”

               Jane giggled and carefully pulled the leash taught, just the way Tali liked it. She looked back at her bondmate with an adoring smile that clearly said “Isn’t she cute?” Liara shared her expression and shifted her over to let her love rest against her. Shepard hummed her approval as the asari started playing with her hair. She let her eyes drift shut.  She loved her wife, she loved their home, she loved their job and she loved their friends. This was as close to heaven as she could get.

 

               Within hours of arriving at Illium the Cloud was flooded with wealthy patrons once again. While there was a bit of every species, the asari were of course most prevalent. Every shade of blue from maiden to even a pair of matriarchs. They had immediately caught Shepard and Liara’s attention. Asari matriarchs were already practical celebrities, but matriarchs Ducella and Farene especially so for their particular methods of unwinding. When present at gatherings of the asari government they were calm, logical and wise, as they were expected to be. After hours, their wild en masse love making was legendary. When they walked into a club like Afterlife, everything stopped. Heads turned, the music became muted. The way they carried themselves was mesmerizing. Within minutes there would be an orgy, by the end of the weekend they were sitting on thrones with men and women of every kind around them eager to please. Then they’d sigh, collect their belongings, and return to their regular duties.

               They were scheduled to arrive during the Cloud’s third day in the system. Jane and Liara sent a personal message. The usual sayings of how pleased they were that they’d decided to stay, but pleasantly so and with particular mention that they knew them by reputation. Matriarchs Ducella and Farene had actually responded. They said they were still pondering precisely how they were going to spend their time aboard, but money was apparently not going to be an object. The lovers considered clearing a few schedules for that day as well as their own.

               In the meantime they were kept busy with their usual clientele. The two seemed to be receiving more personal appointments in this system. While they’d both gotten quite a taste for large group intercourse, they adored giving their attention to one customer at a time as well. Domming or being dommed, swapping a cock (real or artificial) between their mouths, sandwiching every kind of lover between their bodies and letting hands and tongues explore.

               In the afternoon of their third day above Illium, Liara received a message from the two matriarchs. She glanced briefly at her omnitool to read where it was from while she was still mid-blowjob. She smiled slightly around a mouthful of turian cock, her client didn’t even notice. His head was rolled back against a pillow with pleasure as he enjoyed Liara’s masterful lip and tongue massage.

               “C-cumming!” he warned. Liara moaned with pleasure and slowed her motions, drawing out his orgasm. The turian lusciously thrusted forward and came. Liara maintained her movements, milking every last drop from him until he relaxed. Then she pulled slowly up from his member, looked into his eyes and showily swallowed. “Spirits...that was incredible.”

               “Mmm, I’m glad you enjoyed it. Would you like anything else?”

               He chuckled and pushed himself into a sitting position. “I would if I could. But after that anything more would just hurt.”

               Liara pulled her omnitool up in full and quickly skimmed the message. “In that case, I don’t wish to be rude but I must be going very soon. I have a few other guests in need of attention.”

               “Oh, of course.” he quickly collected his clothes while Liara hunted for something appropriate to wear herself. Her turian client had just finished redressing when she stumbled upon a small set of facial adornments, much like Samara’s. Those would serve nicely, but what would go with them? “Thank you, again, for a great time,” the turian said at the door.

               Liara paused in her search say farewell. “I hope I’ll be seeing you again.”

               “I’ll move mountains if it means I can come back to the Elysian Cloud.”

               “Hmhm!” He left and Liara returned to the wardrobe. A few minutes of searching later she decided against anything elaborate. She wanted her body to make more of an impression than her clothing choice. She complemented the facial ornaments with a simple pink buckle collar, black latex thigh highs and matching heels. The rest of her was on full display. A quick glance in the mirror was all it took for Liara to know she’d gotten it right. She set off from the bedroom in search of her bondmate, who’d gone to amuse herself while Liara was entertaining her last client.

               Jane as it turned out was in a private booth at the Shark, clad in a black N7 corset and killer leather boots. She was leaned back comfortably in her chair, biting her lip and enjoying a lap dance from Ashley Williams. She caught Liara’s eye and beamed. “Mmmm, the one thing that could make this better.”

               Ashley turned, not pausing her dance. “Hey Liara. Here for the show?”

               “Here to find my bondmate, but I can spare the time for such wonderful entertainment.” Ashley gave Shepard’s seat a little space and Liara sat down on the arm rest. Ashley resumed her dance and Shepard tucked an arm around Liara’s waist.

               “What brings you here all dressed down?” Shepard asked. “Hmhm, not that you need a reason.” Jane pressed her cheek to Liara’s bare belly.

               The asari laughed quietly. Bare skin to bare skin, still such a delightful sensation. “Matriarchs Ducella and Farene arrive within the hour, I thought it would be best to greet them in person.”

               “Aaah, good thinking.”

               “Mmmm, a thousand years of experience. The things I’d let them do to me…” Ashley said, shaking her ass over Shepard’s lap.

               “How soon did you say they were coming?” Jane asked, devouring Ashley with her eyes. “I’ve got a certain other commander who needs some attention,” she said, letting her free hand wander Ashley’s back.           

               “Soon, but if we’re quick…”

               “Oh I’ll be very quick. C’mere Williams.” Shepard tucked her arms around Ashley’s waist and gently pulled her into her lap.

               Ashley laughed and leaned her head back. “You know, the ordinary customers don’t get to touch. But you, Shepard, can do _whatever_ you want.”

               Jane rubbed her belly and traced a finger up and around her nipple. “Mhmhm, Liara’s always had my love, but you don’t know how many times I fantasized about coming down to the cargo bay, sneaking up on you and just…” She gave her a soft bite.

               “Nnnn finger fucking me?”

               “For hours on end.”

               “You can have the finger fucking part now, maybe next time I’m here we could find a cargo bay and I can put my hair back up for the rest of it.”

               Shepard laughed lusciously and took a healthy handful of her breast. “Still got your old uniform?”

               “Ha! I do.”

               “Mmm, maybe a certain asari archaeologist would like to join in?” Shepard cooed.

               Liara ran her tongue across her teeth. “I still have my uniform as well. And your fingers will be too busy to attend to yourself.”

               “Hmhm, a sexy SR1 sandwich,” Ashley remarked.

               “Throw that up on the extranet and we could run the Cloud free of charge,” Shepard commented. “Not that we would.”

               “It’s a fun way to save the galaxy,” Ashley mumbled, gyrating her hips. Shepard decided she was through teasing her and lovingly slipped her fingers into Ashley’s pussy. “Aaaaaaah,” she sighed.

               “I bet you’d like to sit in my lap all the time,” Shepard whispered, moving her fingers in measured powerful strokes.

               “Damn straight skipper, MMMF! Don’t stop…”

               Liara gently turned her bondmate’s head towards her and sealed her in a kiss, letting her own fingers wander down between her legs. Delightful as this was, they only had time for the one. They’d need all their strength for later.

 

               After they’d finished and Ashley had gone off to attend to her other customers, Jane and Liara went to the airlock, awaiting their honored guests. Their timing couldn’t have been better. They’d only been waiting a minute or two when the two matriarchs boarded the ship. They wore black leather dresses that parted into segments below the waist and had shed their traditional headwear. Both had distinct facial markings, one white and one red. No one in their right mind could call them elderly, nor even mature. Their deeper voices were the only way someone who didn’t know them could tell they were each over eight centuries old. They beamed as they saw their counterparts.

               “Jane Shepard and Liara T’Soni. It’s wonderful to finally meet you. I am matriarch Ducella,” said the asari with the red marks.

               “And I Farene. Forgive me if this comes across oddly, but you truly are the spitting image of your mother in her younger years, Liara,” matriarch Farene said. 

               “I take that as a wonderful compliment. The pleasure is all ours,” Liara replied.

               “We’re very impressed with your operation. We’d toyed with similar ideas ourselves but we could never find the time once we’d become matriarchs.”

               “We’re very happy to have you here. Our ship is at your disposal,” Shepard said.

               “Wonderful. We’d like to spend some time in your club, the Shark? Is it?” Ducella said. Shepard nodded.

               “Gather your finest, then. As we have said, money will not be an issue and we only take the best.”

 

               The two matriarchs situated themselves in seats by the stage. Everyone who knew who they were had stopped what they were doing, some even cancelled transactions as they waited to see how the queens of debauchery would transform the club around them.

               Jane had changed back into her school outfit with the addition of killer heels and fishnets at their request and gathered as many of her former crewmates as were available. They all stood ready, eager smiles on their faces as the matriarchs studied them.

               “Mmmm, this is going to be exceptionally delightful,” Farene hummed. “Would you care to start, my love?”

               “Certainly. Shepard? You’ll be the on stage entertainment for the evening. Up on the stage if you please, and dance your heart out.” Shepard acknowledged them with a smile and a wink before climbing up onto the stage and starting her routine. She quickly caught the beat of the music and swung herself around the pole, kicking out her leg to show off the lacey red thong under her skirt.

               “Lovely. The savior of the galaxy stripping like a good little whore.” Ducella ran her eyes across the other waiting heroines and stopped as she recognized Samara. She almost didn’t recognize her wearing nothing but her boots. “Justicar, you shall be my plaything until I say otherwise. Kneel before me for your collar.”

               Samara beamed. “Yes mistress Ducella.” She stepped forward and sank gracefully to her knees. With one motion from the matriarchs omnitool a glowing yellow collar and leash materialized. She curled the leash around her hand and gently pulled it taught, making Samara crawl over and sit at her feet.

               “But we mustn’t have all the fun ourselves. Miranda, Tali,” Farene said. The human and quarian bowed their heads. “You shall be open to the public for the evening. Patrons of the Shark!” She hardly had to raise her voice, the whole club was already watching and listening. “Consider these fine women your sluts for the evening. Be as eager as you like but do try to contain yourselves. We are here for acts of pleasure, not to behave like animals.” Tali and Miranda quickly left to join their waiting ques of guests. Soon they were surrounded by cocks and pussies of all kinds, pleasantly smothered by lovers from all angles.

               “Liara, on all fours in front of us, you shall do the same but only one at a time if you please. Too many around and you won’t get to watch your bondmate,” Ducella instructed. Liara bit her lip and nodded, quickly dropping to her hands and knees facing Shepard as an eager line formed to fuck her.

“Kelly and Samantha, you’ll be keeping me company for the foreseeable future,” Farene instructed. The two humans looked at each other with delight and then sat down on the arm rests of her chair.

“And last but not least, EDI,” Ducella said. “You shall serve as our enforcer for the evening. Fetch anything we may need, restrain or fuck whomever we wish. It is nice to keep one’s options open.” 

“As you order,” EDI acknowledged happily, crossing her arms behind her back and standing at attention for her instructions. The two matriarchs sighed in unison and let their hands wander absent mindedly over their playthings. Samara let her eyelids droop as masterful digits explored around her shoulders and neck, Kelly and Samantha snuggled close to their mistress to enjoy her sensual touch.

Liara’s first partner got behind her, lined himself up and plunged deep into her folds. The asari let out a long elated “Haaaaaaa!” and looked up at her bondmate as the man behind her picked up a steady rhythm. Jane bit her lip as she shimmied up and down the pole, they didn’t need to have their minds joined to bask in mutual debaucheries.       

“Mhmhmmm, how is it love?” Shepard cooed.

“Aaaahm, so good,” Liara replied softly. “Please sir, don’t be afraid to cum inside me. I am an asari afterall, I won’t get pregnant.”

“Mhhhng yeah, you want that you little whore?” her partner said.

“Yes, aaaaah! Please…”

Ducella and Farene laughed sensually. “Everyone gets a show when we’re in charge, don’t they my love?” Ducella said.

               “They do indeed. EDI? Hand out a few wine glasses if you would.” The AI left to do so. “Anyone that doesn’t have somewhere to, ah, deposit their load is free to do so into one of the provided glasses. I’m certain we can find a thirsty lady more than happy to drink from them.”

               Liara’s first partner it seemed was a little pent up. A quick increase of pace, one long thrust and Liara shivered with pleasure as a healthy size serving of cum splashed into her. “Uhuhuhuh…” the asari mewled, gyrating her hips to milk out every last drop. He slowly pulled out and Liara looked back at him with fuck-drunk eyes.

               “Mmm, thanks,” he sighed.

               “It was my pleasure,” Liara hummed.

               “Show your appreciation by giving her a nice spank before moving on if you would,” Farene instructed.

               “Mmm, a wonderful idea,” Liara said. “Go right ahead, don’t be shy.” He gave her ass a firm smack. “Ah! Mmmm.”

He left to enjoy the other delights of the club and was replaced by the next in line, an asari with a sensecock. “Back up and ready slut, my turn,” she instructed. Liara straightened up and gave her hips a little shake, ready for more. Her new partner lined herself up and penetrated her now very full pussy with a lewd *schlick!*. “Mmmmnh, nice.” She took a hold of Liara’s hips and started giving her a firm pounding.

She caught Shepard’s eye as she was hanging upside down from the pole with nothing but her legs. “Goddess she’s still so strong,” Liara thought to herself. She didn’t think it was possible for her to be more turned on, it turned out she was wrong. They traded adoring looks that seemed to last a lifetime, then Shepard resumed dancing. Liara watched, still very much enjoying the other Asari’s attention.

“You like watching your bondmate strip?” the asari asked.

“Aaaaah, yes,” Liara cooed, turning back to look at her.

The asari leaned over and took a hold of Liara’s chin. “Hmhm, I do too.” She plunged deep and grinded in slow circles, drawing a delighted simper from Liara. “And I also love fucking your sweet little pussy. Mmm, I’m gonna have to book some time with you alone.”

On the other side of the room Tali and Miranda were delightfully smothered in pleasure. They bounced on a pair of cocks each, a second pair in their hands. Miranda serviced a fifth with her mouth, Tali was content to let her breasts be toyed with in lieu of giving a blowjob. As soon as one customer finished they were replaced with another, a never ending cycle of gangbangs.

Tali shuddered as an orgasm rocked her body and she looked over at her friend. “Mmmhmhm! How many times have you cum so far Miranda?”

Miranda hummed around a mouthful of cock as semen splashed down her throat. She released the member in her mouth and swallowed. “Mmm at least four. God I love this job.”

               EDI returned to the two matriarchs with four glasses, one drink of Armali wine and one drink of mingled sexual fluid each. They clinked their glasses together and raised them to the club. “Here’s to the pleasures of the flesh, may we enjoy them always.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jane Shepard stretched and yawned as she regained consciousness, finding herself surrounded by other bodies. She blinked open her eyes and beamed, finding her beloved bondmate snuggled up against her chest. She slowly rolled her head upwards to see who else had settled against her. Miranda lay fast asleep on top of EDI just above and perpendicular to Shepard. The AI caught Shepard’s eye and greeted her with a silent smile, she didn’t need to sleep afterall. Tali was hugging Jane from behind, more jet-packing than big spooning, but still very cozy. At the head of the massive bed of the finest guest room of the Cloud lay matriarchs Ducella and Farene. Samara, Kelly and Samantha lay with them still.

               Shepard hummed quietly and closed her eyes again as she remembered the previous night. After the club had been exhausted the two matriarchs had brought them all back to their room and held an orgy that lasted until everyone was simply too tired to go on and fell asleep. Jane tucked an arm around her love and stroked her shoulder with her thumb, happy to doze. 

               Eventually Liara stirred and buried her head deeper into her favorite little nook of Shepard’s neck. “Good morning love,” Jane whispered.

               “Mmmm. That was quite the evening,” the asari replied, hugging her bondmate and the quarian closer.

The hug roused Tali, who let out a quiet squeak and stretched before renewing her embrace. “Mmm! It was,” she cooed, lovingly running a hand up and down Jane’s thigh.

“Makes me wish we could be theirs all day,” Shepard lamented.

“Tell me about it. Still, there won’t be as much of a difference for me. I’ve been paid to work in the booths today,” Tali said.

“Mmm, someone was feeling generous,” Liara said.

Miranda was next to awaken a few minutes later. She brushed her long raven hair out of her eyes and picked her head up. “Mhn? Oh, damn. EDI, your chest is surprisingly comfortable.”

“The carbon fibers of this body are meant to be. There is not much difference between it and my main platform in that regard,” the AI said. Miranda smirked slyly and lay back down, nestling into her breasts.

At last matriarchs Ducella and Farene awoke and roused the rest of the beds occupants. Sam and Kelly embraced Farene on either side, drawing an amused chuckle from the asari. “Well, I see everyone is awake. Thank you all for a wonderful night,” Ducella said warmly.

“It was _our_ pleasure,” Shepard teased.

“You all must have clients to attend to, but before would you join us for a morning bath?” Farene offered. A murmur of assent passed through the company and they reluctantly left the warmth of the bed one by one and headed for the public bath.

 

“Tell me commander Williams, how have you found managing a military career alongside your time aboard the Cloud?” Ducella asked.  The company had settled in for a warm soak. Those with a preferred partner sat next to them, a few other members of the crew who had decided to bathe had joined them as well.

“Ha! It’s not that hard, I don’t let work follow me home. I should ask you the same question. I heard you were a huntress a few centuries back,” Ashley replied. “And that you started earning the more scandalous side of your reputation back then.”

Ducella laughed, a deep and melodious tone.  “Yes, like many others I began exploring my wild side during my maiden years. Things started getting interesting during a mission I undertook for the Kessa Ocean council on Thessia early in my career as a commando.” Sensing an interesting story, other conversations died down and heads turned to listen. “There was an insurgent movement gaining ground on the asari home world planning on seizing hostages and using the ransom to fund their activities. Mostly asari, a few krogan and turian mercenaries. I along with a few other huntresses were assigned the duty of eliminating the threat.”

“How many were there?” Miranda asked.

“A few hundred strong.” Eyebrows raised on all sides.

“We were not expected to eliminate them all, merely thin their ranks and instill enough fear to force them into surrender,” Farene said. “I should mention, this mission was our first meeting.”

“Being young and careless I was spotted by a number of guards during a reconnaissance mission. Hmhm, fortunately, those guards had not been intimate with anyone in a very long time.” A sensual giggle passed through Ducella’s audience. “As I stared down the barrel of a pistol I cast my training aside and did my best to look frightened and vulnerable. ‘Oh please, do not kill me! I will do anything that you ask, anything!’ Hmhmhm, lost to their libidos in a matter of moments,” Ducella continued, giving Samara’s rear an affectionate squeeze. “A krogan and two asari,” the matriarch said fondly. “I lost track of time, love making was not the proper word for what we did. We _fucked_ for hours on end. It wasn’t until later that I realized we had a spectator.” She looked at her counterpart with a knowing smile.

“I heard dear Ducella’s voice in the distance and followed it. Hmhm, I was something of a prude before that night,” Farene said.

“’Before’ being the important part of that sentence my love,” Ducella said.

“I watched from a safe distance. At first waiting for an opportunity to rescue my companion, then because I simply couldn’t get enough.”

“Once the insurgents had no more to give they fell into a snooze. They probably thought they could keep their lovely new fuck toy,” matriarch Ducella continued. “Farene emerged from her hiding place and got my attention. When they woke up we’d tied them up still naked, and we carried them back to the rest of the unit.”

“The rest, as you humans say, is history.” A murmur of appreciation passed through the crowd. Kelly chambers whispered something to matriarch Farene that made her smile, conversations resumed, Jane rested her head on Liara’s shoulder.

Eventually the crowd began to disperse. Most had private or group appointments to keep. After a while only Jane, Liara, Tali, the matriarchs and their respective companions remained. “Mmmf I could stay here forever,” the quarian lamented. “But I’ve got a booth to fill.”

“Mmm that’s right. Who was rich enough to get one of us into a booth?” Jane said.

Tali shrugged. “Not sure. Anonymous client. Whoever they are they passed our screenings.”

“Credits are credits and sex is sex,” Liara mused, drawing a hum of agreement from the rest.

“May we come along? What I’ve read about these booths of yours sounds quiet delicious,” Ducella asked.

“Of course! In fact, why don’t we go too,” Shepard said, looking to her bondmate for approval.

“Watching our Tali be fucked over and over? How could I say no?” Liara teased. Jane giggled and kissed her cheek. Tali blushed, though it wasn’t very easy for the others to see it. She was hoping they’d come and see the first part of her day at least.

 

               The booths were one of the least expensive and most debaucherous bits of entertainment aboard the Cloud. Hostesses, dancers, even guests and/or their partners if they were so inclined were restrained in heavily padded rests in all manor of positions in the dimly lit lounge. Each booth had seating for spectators and a sign beside it that read out who the occupant was, along with some tidbits about them. Entrance to the booths meant an all-you-can-fuck buffet, so long as you were patient and waited your turn. Soon the main attraction would be the galaxy’s most dangerous and sexy criminals, Shepard thought to herself. Most of the time it was just the regular staff and guests with a love of public sex that occupied the booths, but today someone had paid a considerable amount to have Tali fill a set of those restraints.  

               A scantily clad asari watched the front podium and waved as she saw the party approach. The matriarchs had re donned their black dresses, Jane and Liara had found their own and Tali of course had her suit while Kelly, Samantha and Samara remained naked. “Ahh, good morning. Miss Tali Zorah? You’ll have booth 3,” She said. “Your admission is free as always,” she said to Shepard and Liara. “And...”

               Before she could continue matriarch Farene waved her omnitool. “That should cover us and our hmhm, entourage.”

               The asari glanced down at the screen on her podium and cocked her head. “My my, it certainly will. Enjoy the show, and thank you for the very generous tip.” The matriarchs nodded and let Jane and Liara lead the way through the lounge to booth 3. The music was heavy on bass and thumped with a steady rhythm, raising the heart rate and guiding the thrusting of the occupants. Only a few other booths were busy, but it was early in the day. Here and there servers offered libations and an assortment of sex toys on platters.

               Once the party had all slid into the comfortable corner, Tali stretched to limber up and turned to her omnitool. “I hope you like my new outfit, it took a while to program.” With a tap of a button her suit faded once more, but it added a few new adornments as well. A thin skirt and gloves of a matching sparkly purple, along with three white bows, two on her forearms and one just above her rear. “What do you think?” Tali cooed, turning on the spot. Everyone hummed appreciatively, but one more than the others.

               “I think I’m going to take round one, miss Tali Zorah,” Shepard cooed.

               Tali blushed and giggled. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

               Jane gave her bondmate a noisy kiss on the cheek and whispered. “You’ll have to excuse me love, there’s a quarian pussy that needs my attention.”

               Liara put a hand to her mouth to play-stifle a laugh. “Hmhm! How scandalous. Be sure to spank her, I happen to know she likes that.”  

               Shepard kissed her bondmate’s hand and then got to her feet. She circled around Tali, tracing a hand gently over her midriff. The quarian shivered with pleasure and let out a soft whimper. Jane hummed and hugged her from behind. “Someone’s excited,” she whispered. “I didn’t forget my promise to fuck you silly.” She kissed her where her shoulder and neck met. Tali melted in her arms and grinded gently against Shepard’s leg.

               “Mmmhn, help me with these?” Tali cooed.

               “Of course. Hmhm, I’ve always wanted to say this. Bend over for me, Tali.”

               Tali slowly bent over into the padded rests of booth 3. Once she’d put her weight onto them they shifted and contoured to her automatically. She’d be comfortably supported, though of course unable to get free for as long as was needed. Shepard carefully closed the manacles, ensuring she was comfortable. Tali was held at the wrists, forearms, ankles and thighs. She had enough freedom to shift and writhe, but she was trapped bent over for whoever wanted her.

               “Mmm, such a delightful view,” Ducella commented.

               Shepard lovingly massaged Tali’s ass, relishing the limbo between binding and fucking. “Ah, excuse me?” she stopped a turian server with a tray of toys. The turian smiled and held out her charge to let Jane browse. She plucked a sensecock from the tray and tipped her with her omnitool. The server nodded and went on her way.

               Jane lifted the hem of her dress, pressed the sensor plate to her clit and the toy set itself in place. Shepard turned back to Tali, a thirsty smirk on her face. “Let’s get you nice and ready miss Tali Zorah.” She slowly and lusciously stroked her outer lips, drawing a chorus of quiet aroused mumbles from the quarian. Once she was sure Tali was sufficiently wet she set the sensecock between her captive’s ass cheeks and grinded it back and forth, coaxing it to full length. “Ready? Beg for it.”

               Tali gently swayed her hips and pressed back against Jane. “Mmmhn! Fuck me Shepard, please…”

               Shepard gave her ass a hearty smack, drawing a delighted squeak from her captive. “Mmm, like you mean it my sweet little quarian fucktoy.”

               “Mmmf! Please Shepard, please put in in me! Fuck your slut!”  

               Jane had no intention of teasing her for very long. She pressed the false member to her lips, then lusciously thrust forward. Tali curled her toes and moaned with pleasure. Shepard joined her and took a hold of her hips, beginning a slow and steady pounding rhythm. Jane bit her lip and whispered “You feel _so_ good Tali.” The quarian responded with a pleased whimper, she’d been craving a good fuck from her for a while.

               Ducella and Farene lounged comfortably and enjoyed the show. Ducella’s hand wandered to Samara’s breast after a minute. The justicar started, then hummed her approval and snuggled up to the matriarch. Ducella explored and wandered her body absent mindedly while she watched. Kelly and Samantha took notice and took to the other matriarch, nuzzling, butterfly kissing and whispering all sort of dirty things to enhance her experience. That just left Liara, who was more than content to just watch the love of her life fuck her beloved crewmate silly.

               Soon one or two other guests took notice of the delightful quarian captive available for them and cued up behind Shepard. Jane lost track of the number of times Tali came, but fucked her until at last she herself rolled her had back and shuddred with pleasure, letting the sensecock fill her plaything with her own juices. She pulled out and set the toy aside, parting from Tali with a soft kiss and a few whispered words of affection.

               Jane circled back around into the booth and sat down beside her bondmate. Liara beamed and snuggled up to her. They both were more than happy to join in the exploring, kissing and whispering of their companions while the cue advanced, ready to take Jane’s place in fucking the beautiful quarian.

               A few customers later Ducella paused long enough to catch Shepard’s eye and beam. “Thank you, Shepard, Liara, for such a wonderful vacation.”

 

               It was a bittersweet parting when the two matriarchs at last had to depart and return to their duties a few days later. They parted from their hosts with an embrace and a kiss on each cheek with promises to return as soon as it was convenient. The Cloud and her fleet left Ilium a few days later, leaving the crew with a day or two to rest and recharge while they made the transit to Omega…

               Liara returned to their quarters late in the evening during one of those days. She’d been going over various dealings with the rest of the regular staff in preparation for their visit to one of the seedier parts of the galaxy. Clad in a simple backless white dress, she opened the door into darkness and cocked her head. “Hm.” She closed the door behind her and clicked the lights on. “Oh! Oh, goddess,” she cooed, heart soaring with love and arousal. Shepard was lying on their bed, wearing a black bra, thong, garterbelt and stockings and fixing her bondmate with an adoring set of bedroom eyes.

               “Hey beautiful. I have a surprise for you.”

               Liara blushed bright violet and put a hand to her mouth. “This isn’t the surprise?”

               “Hmhm!” Shepard shook her head and summoned her omnitool. She clicked a button and a circular section of floor rose up. Above a slender silver pole descended from the ceiling and embedded itself in the newly risen platform. “I’ve been meaning to put one of these in here for a while. More fun for clients, and more fun for us.” Jane got to her feet and strolled over to her love. “If I remember right, I owe you a striptease.”

               “Ah, uhm, yes I, uh, do remember that…” Liara mumbled bashfully.

               Shepard put a loving hand to her cheek and embraced her bondmate. It had been a long time since she’d seen her so adorably flustered. “Sweetest asari in the galaxy,” she said softly. She coaxed her forward into a tender kiss. Liara curled a strand of her hair around her finger and teased her with her tongue. They broke the kiss and looked lovingly into each other’s eyes. “Still want that dance?”

               “Goddess yes, please,” Liara replied.

               “Mmm. Make yourself comfortable my love.” Liara took a seat on the bed and leaned back, heart drumming with excitement. Shepard hit another button on her omnitool and started one of their favorite songs to dance to. She took to the platform, wrapped herself around the pole, then caught the downbeat and started to dance.

               It didn’t matter how many times it happened, watching Jane Shepard, savior of the galaxy and love of her life pole dancing for her was infinitely arousing. She spun, shimmied, bent and curled, all the while taking care to give her love warm sultry looks.

               Once she’d worn tired of the pole, she finished her last turn and descended with a sultry strut. Liara flushed again as Shepard drew in close and shifted to a lap dance instead. Rubbing and nestling in every way possible. Liara was completely enraptured, and Jane adored it. She nestled her bondmate up against her breasts and beamed. With a few carefully motions she stripped off her bra and draped it over her love’s shoulder. The asari reached up and gently lovingly squeezed her breasts. “Hmhm, normally we charge extra for touching,” Shepard cooed. “But for you I’ll make an exception.”

               Liara tucked a hand under Jane’s thong. “Can this come off as well?” she teased.

               “Mmm! The premium package, huh? Welll, I am feeling generous.” Shepard paced her feet apart and permitted her love to slip the undergarment off. Jane made a few more careful sways of her hips to the music while Liara shed her dress. “My goodness miss asari, you really are asking a lot. A striptease, lapdance, _and_ fuck from commander Shepard?”

               “Mmm, I ah, I’m sure I’ll find some way to repay you,” Liara said breathily, doing her best to join in the banter.

               Jane looked over her love, beautiful naked body only separated from her by some lacey white lingerie. “You can start by lying back and letting me take care of those. As much as I love them, you won’t need them much longer.” The asari complied, lying down on her back. Shepard tossed her bra away and then lovingly dragged her panties down with her teeth. Liara looked down at her while she did. She adored this particular angle. At last she was bare, and Jane didn’t waste time. She carefully interwove their legs and pressed their sensitive flesh together. Liara sighed with pleasure and met her bondmate’s eyes. Burning arousal and deepest love in equal measure passed between them, then Shepard caught the downbeat again and began to gyrate her hips.

               Liara simpered with pleasure and joined her in the motions. “I aaaaaha! I love you so much Shepard…”

               Jane dropped her playful persona and softened her look the way only Liara could make her and replied with a sigh, “Aaaaaah, I love you too.”

               They lost track of the number of times they came. Even after the long mix of the song was done they kept going until at last they were too tired to continue. Panting, smiling wide and very satisfied, they lay together for a minute or so. Jane crawled up to her love and they embraced, ready for a snooze before going on with their day. They exchanged quiet words and cheek caresses, and were just about to drop off to sleep when their omnitools pinged.

               Liara glanced vaguely down at hers, then sat up and read the message over more carefully. “Ah. We seem to have received a very large sum of credits from somewhere.”

               Jane reluctantly looked up and read it as well. She smiled sleepily and said “Aaah, I recognize that address.”

               “Hm, let me guess…”

               “Unless I’m reading this wrong, a certain boss, ceo, queen if we’re feeling dramatic, has just reserved a weeks worth of time with most of our best staff. Us included.”

               They lay back down and snuggled up again. “This will be interesting,” Liara said softly.

               “Mmm,” Shepard hummed, already wondering what Aria had in mind. Knowing her, it would be extravagant, kinky, and all kinds of fun.    


End file.
